One too many times
by doublequartereighthnote
Summary: Roderich is cheating on Gilbert and he finally had enough once he cought Roderich red handed. With no ones else to go to he runs to Matthew, his best friends cousin. PruCan. AusPru at first. Don't like don't read. Be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert sat there crying _how could this happen? _He thought, choking on his tears. He's never been this open with a person and now looks at him. He's home alone while his so called boyfriend is out cheating on him.

Gilbert gathered himself and stood up. He needed to talk to someone. But who could he tell? His friends TOLD him this would happen. He couldn't go to them.

Then it hit him. Matthew! Francis' cousin! They've never really talked but he has no one else to go to and Matthew will keep his secret.

Gilbert drove himself to Matthew's house where he and his friends charge in at any time. Although, this time, Gilbert rang the doorbell. This was a whole other matter.

A man who looked just like Matthew came to the door in nothing but a towel. His hair was dripping wet and there was a confused look on his face.

"Alfred, who's at the door?" another man that Gilbert knew as Arthur Kirkland came up behind Alfred. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was looking for Matthew-I'll just go..." Gilbert turned to run away but was stopped. "Wait! Mattie's up stairs! You can go up. Don't pay attention to us." Alfred snaked a hand around Arthur's waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

"O-okay..." Gilbert mumbled, pushing past the two. He walks up the stairs and knocks on the door they always intrude in. Gilbert heard shifting inside the room. "Alfred!" a low mannered voice came. Then the door came flying open. "I told you I don't want to-"

Matthew saw Gilbert standing there with his head down an eye watering. "Oh. Gil? What are you doing here? Are Toni and Francis going to pop out from behind you?" Gilbert only shook his head, making the tears fall from his eyes. "God Gil! What's wrong?"

"C-Can I come in?" he managed too gasp out. Matthew nodded quickly with his mouth open. He never seen Gil this _quiet_ let alone this upset.

"So... What's up Gil?" Gilbert shook his head. "I'm so sorry Mattie! I just came out of nowhere! I just! I need someone to talk to!" he gasped and sat on Matthew's bed. Matthew went over and sat next to him, patting his hunched over back. "It fine Gil. Just tell me what's wrong."

Gilbert sniffles and looked at the younger male. "M-My boyfriend's been cheating on me." Matthew looked at him wide eyed. Why was Gilbert telling him this? Before he asked, he continued. "It's been going on for a while and I just sit there and take it!"

"Why don't you leave him?" Matthew knew it wasn't his place to ask but he want to know more than the small bit he already knew about Gilbert. "Because he's been there ever since-" Gilbert's eyes grew wide. Matthew watched them fill with tears. "He has been there ever since Eliza died."

Matthew was confused. He's never heard of Eliza. "Who?"

"My childhood best friend. She was killed 5 years and seven months ago. Someone murdered her. I was so stricken with grief I wouldn't eat." Gilbert clears his eyes of tears. "Then Roderich helped me through it. I thought the world of him. I fell in love with him." he drew in a deep shaky breathe. "I-I guess the love he said he had for me wasn't strong enough..."

"D-Do you know who it is? Who he's cheating with, I mean." Matthew asked. He didn't really care who it was. He just wanted to hurt the man who hurt Gilbert.

"This guy named Vash. I don't think he even knows about me. Roderich wouldn't tell him." Gilbert looked down. "I don't even see him that much. We were supposed to go out tonight. But you can see that didn't happen."

"I'm sorry Gil. I really am. You don't deserve that." Matthew rubbed his back some more, which Gilbert loved. No one's been this nice or show this much affection towards him in years. Gilbert blushed. "Thanks. That means a lot to me." they shared a smile and Gilbert straightens up and looks at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dump all my shit on you. How old are you anyway? You look 16."

"I'm 19 thank you very much! I'm legal as of this summer!" Gilbert smirks. "You were legal when you were 18 smart one."

"As my brother puts it we're' legaler' now." Matthew rolls his eyes. "And yes I know Arthur is way too old for him but they're cute." "How'd you know I was going to say that?" Matthew shrugs. "Happens a lot." "Oh..."

There was a long calm silence before Gilbert spoke up. "I gotta go. Thanks a bunch Mattie."

"Anytime you wanna talk, just come over, Kay?" Gilbert nodded and Headed down the stairs. Matthew closed the door behind him and locked it out of habit. "Nice booty call Mattie! Little shy though. Were you on top?" Alfred asked and Matthew turned a bright shade of red.

"Hes not my 'booty call' Alfred. He's a friend who needed my help." Alfred rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Is that why he looked like he was about to cut his wrists?"

"Yes actually. So leave Gilbert alone." Matthew commanded. "Yeah yeah I will. No promises I'll be nice to him. He's creepy. All red-eyed and shit."

"Just leave him alone, Kay?" Matthew was getting pissed. Gilbert was in pain. Why can't Alfred stop being a douche bag for five seconds? And how could he say that Gilbert looked creepy? Gilbert was so-Matthew shook his head. He was about to call his cousins best friend hot. That was place he did NOT want to go. No matter how much he thought it...

"Mattie are you talking to yourself again?" Alfred asked. Matthew ignored him and went to his room. _I need to find my own place,_ he thought before closing his door.

* * *

><p>-three days later<p>

Gilbert walks into the house he shared with Roderich, with arms full of fresh groceries, when he heard voices. He kept an eye on the stairs as he sat the bags down. The voices grew louder. Gilbert slowly climbed the stairs, hearing the noise excelled in volume. He traced the noises to the bed room. Gilbert's heart sank. He knew what was behind the door. He needed closure.

Gilbert threw the door open. Seeing Roderich holding some other man brought tears to his eyes. The blonde in Roderich's arms grew deep red and threw Roderich off of him and also covering himself with the blanket.

"Roddie? W-Who's this?" Vash asked quickly. Roderich looked between the two. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Don't even tell him. I'm packing my stuff tomorrow. I'll be out of your hair by three."

Gilbert slammed the door and ran down the stairs. His vision fogged with tears, it hurt yes, but felt good to finally say it. "Gilbert! Wait!" Roderich called. Gilbert ignored him and drove off in his car. He was finally free of Roderich and that awful past. He can rebuild his life.

Even with the amazing discovery, Gilbert still broke down as he parks. His heart was in more than two pieces now. They were in five million and he couldn't even fell the vital organ. It was numb. He gripped the steering wheel for something stable.

Regrettably, he got out of the safe surroundings of his car and rang the doorbell. Innocent blue eyes came to the door. "Shit... What happened now?" Matthew groaned.

Gilbert gave a small smile. "I saw him. He was with Vash. On OUR bed. I was right. He didn't tell Vash." his smile twitched as he felt tears pass his lips to fall off his chin. "Come in Gil." Matthew waved him in and Gilbert happily entered. He followed teen into the kitchen where he was sat down. Matthew left for a split second and returned with a huge bottle of vodka.

"Your 19! How'd you get that?" Gilbert asked as Matthew poured him a drink. The blonde only shrugged. "Arthur brings a lot over and there's a Russian guy who sells vodka for cheap without carding." Gilbert knew very well who that was. When they were in high school together Gilbert would always get from him.

Gilbert raised his glass. "For the fuck of it!" he cheered before chugging his glass. Matthew watched him sympathetically. "So what are you going to do now?" Gilbert froze at the question before growing an unexplainable smile. "Beats me. I just told him I'd be out by three, not thinking where I'd go. Shit. Well I guess the bad touch trio will be living together again!"

"You're really going to move in with Francis and Toni? You know that's made for disaster, right?" Gilbert said nothing and poured more vodka. "Plus Romano hates Francis living with them. I know he won't be too thrilled about you."

Gilbert shook his head. "Then where will I go? I can't live on the streets." Matthew bit his lip. "You could live here." Gilbert looked at him in shocked. "H-Here? B-But what about y-your brother?" Gilbert shook. Matthew waved his hands. "Forget about him. He only comes home to fuck Arthur and drink. He works part time and lives at Arthur's most of the time."

Gilbert goes bright red and looks down. "Are you sure it'd be okay? I- I would have to pay for rent or something." Matthew shrugged. "You'll get a few bills at the end of the month. That's all you need to do, yeah?"

Gilbert stared at Matthew. What did he do to get this much support? "Mattie?" "Hmm?" "Why are you being so nice to me? You barely know me and you're offering me to live with you. I don't get it." Matthew smiled at Gilbert. "Gil, I've known you since I was born. I remember when I was six years old and Francis brought you and Toni to the family gathering. And that's not the first I remember of you. When I was two you gave me my favorite Teddy polar bear. And my mom told me when I was born you took me from Francis. So don't go there Gil."

Gilbert blushed and looked down. He really did know this kid better than he thought. "A-Are you sure it's be okay?" "100%" he looked to the side. The kid was so nice... So helpful. "Yeah, why the hell not?" Gilbert watches as Matthews eyes lit up and a smile grew on his face. "Sweet! Come on, I'll show you your new room!" Matthew reached out and took Gilbert's hand.

Gilberts hand tingled, which would only happen when Roderich held his hand... His face burns, this being the only real contact with someone in years.

Matthew brings him to a room in the far back. It had nothing more than a bed and a dresser. It was a plain white. Gilbert looked around. "It's too white." "We'll paint it! I hate this color anyway..." Matthew mumbled, looking down. His eyes fell on his and gilberts hand. Their hands were together but fingers not locked. Matthew didn't know what possessed him to do so but he moved his hand and laced their fingers.

Gilbert's heart skipped a beat. He opens his mouth to do nothing but stutter out some nonsense. Matthew smiled at him. "Gil your-" "MATTIE? WHERE'D YOU GO?" Alfred screamed from down stairs.

"MATTIE!" Gilbert heard Alfred storm up the stairs and quickly jumped away from Matthew, and just in time.

Alfred burst through the door. "MATTIE! I HAVE A FAVOR!" Alfred whined, he looked over and saw Gilbert. "What's he doing here?"

"Tell you in a sec. What do you needs now?" Matthew asked with a sigh. "Arthur wants a double date." Matthew gave him a questioning look. "Yeah! That's what I thought! Anyways, I've asked every one! Even Heracles and Sadiq don't wanna go! Please Mattie!"

"Alfred I don't have a girl friend or boyfriend." Matthew reminds him. "I don't care! Buy a 10 cent hooker! I think Ivan's sister Natalia is available!"

Gilbert tried to stifle his laugh. There's no way in hell Matthew would ever go on a date with that physco bitch.

"Don't say that in front of him Alfred!" Matthew warned, "FINE! Just find a date for this weekend yeah? I gotta go arties in the car. THIS WEEKEND!" with the last word he was out. Matthew groaned. "I hate my brother." he went over to the bed and fell backwards on it. "I have two days. To find a completely normal date. Or at least as normal as I can get!"

Gilbert looked down. He was going to avoid the question he was thinking in his head because he did NOT think about his best friend's 19 year old cousin like that. Now that he has time to think about it, it's more like rape than anything else.

"Hey Mattie?" Gilbert asked. "Yeah?" Matthew questioned. "Will you help me move out tomorrow?" Gilbert pleads. "I really need help to get everything out and I-"

"Gil, you don't need to explain. I'll help you."

* * *

><p>Err... How bad is it? Even if you don't like it, don't dis too hard please! And If theres anything wrong, I typed this on my iPod. Which will be how I write most of them... PLEASE TELL ME HOW I CAN GET BETTER! (Nicely pleace...) And just saying, there IS a reason why it's going so fast. Yay PruCan:)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew dropped the last box in the trunk of Gilbert's car. He sighed and sat next to it, waiting for Gilbert to come back out. He allowed his mind to wonder.

His eyes grazed the window of Gilberts and Roderich's room. He couldn't help but think of what happened in there, yesterday and for the past five years.

For some reason, Matthew didn't want think of Gilbert and Roderich. The thought of them together in bed made Matthew want to punch Roderich in the face. He just can't stand the thought of Gilbert holding HIM in his arms instead of-

Matthew shook his head. His mind was going in a dangerous area with that thought. He looked down. _It's true though..._

"Okay Mattie! That's about all of it!" Gilbert called. He walked out of the house and stared at it. "Good bye, Roderich. You son of a bitch." Gilbert then locked the Door and threw the key as far as he could. He heard it hit a tree. Maybe kill a bug or two.

"Come on, Gil. We should go. It's 2:30." Matthew informs him. "Didn't you say the school gets out at 2:45?" Gilbert nodded and walked to the car. He took one more, long look at the house before yanking open the car door and slamming it shut.

Matthew got in passenger's seat. He looked up at Gilbert who looked crushed yet tried keeping a hard face with his set jaw. "Gil you okay?"

Gilbert sucked in a breath and put his foot on the gas. "Not really, Mattie, really... I just need to get away." "Oh..."They sat in silence for a while before Gilbert spoke up. "Hey Mattie?" "Hmmm?" He looked up at Gilbert who didn't look him in the eyes. "Would you, maybe, um, go on that double date with me?"

Matthew was shocked. Until a small smile crept on his face. "Are you asking me out on my own date?" Gilbert started to shake a little. "W-Well we could go a-as j-just f-f-friends if you w-want." he stuttered out.

"Yeah, I'd like that, Gil. And we can go as whatever you want." Matthew gave him a small smile and Gilbert shuttered. Matthew was so... Cute.

* * *

><p>-The next day-<p>

Gilbert was a nervous wreck. He hasn't been on a date in so long. He used to be such a romancer and now he's scared to just go on a date. "You ready, Gil?" Matthew asked. Gilbert looked up from his twiddling thumbs only to look at a positively sexy Matthew. He wore tight white skinny jeans that would look too small on a child, a black shirt with a cross on it and angel wings in the back, which was also very form fitting on the boy. Against his will, his pants got tighter around him.

"Y-Yeah I-I am. Y-You look good, M-Mattie." Gilbert flushed a deep shade of red as he tried to keep his eye above the waist line of the blonde.

Matthew took in the complement and blushed slightly. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." He winked and Gilbert who was now red as his eyes.

He looked Gilbert over one more time. The form fitting black skinny jeans where only a plus to the loose white shirts that had blotches on his right shoulder and bottom left which had a ravens wing coming out of it. And of course he had his small black cross hanging around his neck. In Matthews mind THAT was hot.

"S-Should we go?" the question was barely auditable but Matthew's keen ear picked it up. "Yeah! We're meeting them at that Italian place down town. We have a reservation at 9:14."

"14?" Gilbert asked with a raised eye brow. "My brother made it." "OOOOOH!" Matthew giggled and looped their arms together.

Gilbert, who why trying not to look as excited as he was about human contact, lead them out the door, "Down town isn't that far from here right? The restaurant is on the edge?"

Matthew nodded. "It's only two blocks. So we're walking?" Gilbert nodded. "The awesome me likes to save the earth." Matthew giggled. He loved it when Gilbert referred to himself as awesome.

* * *

><p>"Where the HELL is Arthur and Alfred?" Matthew snapped. He glanced around one more time before yanking Gilbert in towards the restaurant. "Feliciano! Our reservation, please?"<p>

The small Italian's eyes lit up. "Si! Si, Matthew! And I'll make sure Romano is your server!" he then waved to them to follow him. Feliciano lead them to a small booth lit by a small candle.

"There you are! Williams, reservation for two! Romano will be here in a second! Grazie Mille!" he chirped before disappearing into the crowd.

Matthew sighs and opens a menu. "I'm having whine. I need it." Matthew sighed. "What? Having dinner with the awesome me is so bad you need to get through it with alcohol?" "No! Of course not! It's my damn brother!" Matthew whined. Gilbert snickered. "You're on a date and your thinking about your brother? I don't think Arthur will be very happy about that."

Matthew blushed. "N-Not what I meant!" He squeaked. "T-That's g-gross... H-Hes my brother!" Gilbert laughed. "Im kidding Mattie. Hey do you mind if I have a few drinks? I need some."

Matthew laughs. "Nah, I don't mind." after he said that, Romano cam to the table in his white shirt and black apron at his waist. "Hola welcome to Favoloso Vargas. Sono Romano and I will be you server."

"Hey Romano." Matthew smiled. Romano gave a Grunt which Gilbert guessed was a friendly welcoming. Romano's eyes flicked over to Gilbert. "What the hell are you doing here potato bastard?"

"On a date..." Gilbert murmured. Romano's eye grew wide. "GET AWAY FROM HIM! I WILL NEVER LET ANOTHER ONE OF MY LOVED ONES FALL FOR ANOTHER GERMAN!"

"Um, the awesome me is Prussian."

"AHHHHHH!" Romano ragged before stomping off. "Wine and beer please!" Matthew called after him before laughing and turning to Gilbert. "Hes gotten into fights with my brother like this. He'll be back with what we ordered."

"What did he mean? About everyone he loves falling for Germans?" Gilbert asked majorly confused. Matthew laughed. "He's talking about Ludwig! Feliciano has a huge crush on him. Romano does not approve."

Gilbert's jaw drops. Feli had a _crush_ on Ludwig! More importantly; Romano doesn't approve. "Why doesn't he love my Ludwig?" Gilbert whined. "I mean, he so nice and he comes from a hot family! What the hell?"

Matthew could hold in his laughing. He burst out in fits of laughter. "What's so funny?" "Hes not mad at your brother. He just doesn't want his brother taken away. Brother Complex." Matthew explained. Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Okay, so will he have my beer or not?"

Matthew laughed. "Yeah, he'll have your beer."

* * *

><p>-After dinner-<p>

Matthew giggled, a little light headed. He finished most of the bottle he had ordered. "I...I like d-dis w-wine, Gil!" he burst out laughing. "Peeeeennnnooooo! I-It has a funny name. "Gilbert smiled. He found the drunken Matthew very adorable. He has a wiry smile on, his eyes couldn't stay open and he had a faint blush across his cheeks.

"Come on Mattie, we gotta go." Gilbert said, pulling Matthew up by his elbow. Matthew stood and stumbled into Gilbert's arms. Gilbert blushed. "I like it hereeee." Matthew mumbled burring him face in Gilbert's chest and wrapping his arms around his waist for support.

"Too bad, we have to go, Romano's glaring daggers." Gilbert laughed a little, the work of the two beers he had. Matthew groaned a little. "I doe care! I like dissss placcccce." Gilbert sighs and pulls Matthew out of the booth. He placed his hands carefully on Matthew's waist to support him.

"Try anything and I WILL kill you." Romano hisses once the Prussian paid. Gilbert nodded as the small brunette goes to another tabled. Gilbert walked quickly out of the establishment.

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey Gilllll." Matthew giggled. Gilbert turned his head to him. "I... had fun to... night." Matthew moved from Gilbert's side to stand in front of him. "I had fun too, Mattie."

Matthew looked at him with drunk and watery eyes before dragging Gilbert down to kiss him hungrily. Gilbert stood there shocked for a moment before, stupidly, kissing back.

* * *

><p>Gilbert's head was a mess. He had dropped Matthew back home and is now driving to Antonio's house. He KISSED Matthew. His best friend's cousin! He's screwed! So screw!<p>

Without even thinking about it, Gilbert ripped through the door. "Tonio! I did something really stupid and I need your help-" Gilbert stopped once he saw his best friend entangled with Romano on the couch.

"You damned bastard!" Romano yelled, pushing Antonio off. "I'll be up stairs... Bastard..." the small boy stomped past him and up the stairs.

Antonio groans. "What is it amigo?"

"First sorry about that but I need your help, second, I kissed Mattie! Francis is going to kill me!" Gilbert sat next to his friend and dropped his head in his hands. "Whoa, I think you better start from the beginning." then Gilbert Started rambling about what happened the whole week and his new living arrangements and what happened that night.

Antonio took a moment to think it over before coming to his conclusion. "Gil, I don't think your Problem is with Francis. I think you're still attached to Roderich. And the guilt of being with someone else is killing you."

Gilbert felt him eyes fill with tears. "How do I stop it? The awesome me can't go on like this..."

"You have to let Roderich go. He was never good for you. I told you that five years ago and I'm telling you now. I tried warning you that-"

"OKAY!" Gilbert snapped. "I get it Tonio! I fucked up! Big time! But I really don't fucken need this right now!"

Antonio sighed at his friend and rubbed his back. "I know amigo... I know..."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know it's short and I'm sorry I just didn't know what to write O.o saving it for other chaptersss~! I am ver sad to say I only have one shout out which is FullMetalHeart1 only person to reivew. Not happy 'cause I know THERE WHERE PEOPLE WHO ALERTED AND PUT THIS AS A FAVORITE! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear Gil, you do the dumbest shit." Antonio told his friend. Gilbert glared at the Spaniard and crossed his arms. "Yes I KNOW this. I don't even know why the hell I do it!"

Antonio sighed and thought over what Gilbert had just told him. "So when you left my house you went and crawled into bed with Matthew?"

Gilbert goes bright red and buries his head in his hands. "Stop making me sound like a rapist! I just want to be there when he woke up... He looked so innocent and adorable."

"You sound like a pedo." Antonio stated. "You're the one to talk! You've been creeping on Romano since he was 14!" Gilbert snapped back. "Not to mention what you do with a BABY picture of Romano. God you're sick!"

Antonio contained his urge to fight back and instead calmly changed the subject. "We're talking about your obsession with Matthew right now." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"So are you going to tell Francis any time soon?" he questioned and the Prussian shook his head. "Not if I can help it. But I might have to... I don't want us crashing into his room while he's half naked... Again."

"Come on, you know you loved it." Antonio pointed out. "Even then I saw the way you looked at Mattie."

Gilbert bit his lip. "That's unawesome... I didn't even know I looked at him a certain way... But I've been in love with Roderich the whole time. How could I look at him like that?"

Antonio shrugged. "You've known the kid since he was born. Maybe you had some undiscovered feelings for him."

"That would REALLY make me a pedo! I'm not the pedo in the trio! That's YOU! I'm the pervert! Damnit!" Gilbert took in a deep breath and tilted his head back.

His head was empty of all but two things. Matthew and Roderich. He winced at the thought of Roderich but he smiled once Matthew came back into his mind. His gaze wondered over to Antonio with that same lazy smile on his face. "Tonio? What's wrong with me?"

"You're turning into a human being." Gilbert's eyes widen. "THE AWESOME ME ISN'T A HUMAN! HE'S SUPER HUMAN! I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN! MUAHAHA!" Antonio slapped him in the back of the head.

"Shut up! Your so fucken crazy Gil!" Antonio yelled. "I thought we were trying to be serious!" Gilbert almost peed himself laughing. "You know I hate being serious!"

Antonito sighed. "You know you have to grow up eventually right? You can't keep hiding." Gilbert sighed and nodded. "Yeah that's why I think I want to tell Francis."

* * *

><p>"What is it you wanted to tell me Mon ami?" Francis asked from his recliner. Antonio somehow got Gilbert to tell Francis. It's all mind control! HES BEEN BRAIN WASHED! He <em>did<em> want to tell Francis but not that second! He wanted a few months of lying about his and Matthew's relationship, THEN telling Francis.

"H-How... How would you feel if one of us... Dated... Matthew?" Gilbert asked carefully, making sure he didn't strike a nerve. He didn't feel like dying. He at least wanted to see day light one more time.

Francis laughed darkly. "If anyone were to touch my little Matthieu I would rip their tiny, premature dick off." Gilbert laughed nervously, shifting his eyes from side to side. "T-That's funny Francis... Haha..."

"The funny thing is you think I'm joking Mon ami." Francis said his evil face still very apparent. Gilbert gulped to himself. "Now, with that said, what did you have to tell me?"

Gilbert then, in a totally awesome and manly way, squeaked and started to the door. But Antonio, being the sneaky bastard that he is, caught the Prussian and pushed him back towards the golden blonde. The albino shook, having to face his friend.

"I...err... ANTONIO YOU DO IT!" Gilbert screamed. "Hell no." the brunette retorted quickly, leaving his friend to fend for himself. Gilbert snapped his head back and quickly muttered a sharp "Fuck you." And middle finger to Antonio before turning towards Francis again.

Gilbert sighed and took a deep breathe. He decided to man up and just tell his friend. "Francis, I really like Mattie. !"

Francis looked over the flustered albino. He had never seen his friend that shaken up or red. He could hear his heart beat from there. He could fell his nerves. "If you hurt him, I WILL kill you."

Gilbert looked up, completely shocked. "You approve?" Francis shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. But I rather you than that Cuban bastard." Gilbert had heard Matthew was friends with the Cuban, but Francis hated him so much they weren't allowed to say his name.

Gilbert smiled along with his friend, feeling an amazing sense of accomplishment. "Thanks man... The awesome me will take good care of him."

"You better. Or I will take him away and lock him in my basement." He paused. "And rip your penis off." Gilbert held his hands in defeat. "Be cool! Big G needs to stay in place!" Gilbert then cupped his endangered crotch.

"Dude I told you naming your cock is not cool!" Antonio snapped, face palming himself. "AND THAT'S WHY YOU NAMED YOURS THE TOMATE GRANDE!" Gilbert snapped. "REALLY CLOSE YOUR DOORS WHEN YOU FUCK ROMANO!"

Antonio shrugged. "Eh~! Romano agreed~!" his perverted smile slipped on his face. "Hes my little la pasta pasta~!"

"That's cheesy! Your little pasta noodle?" Francis questioned. "Have some romance! Mutter sweet nothings and compare them to lovely things! Ma petite rose Pettle! How I would love to [BEEP] [BEEP]! Then [BEEP] your [BEEP]! Lastly [BEEEEEEP]!"

Gilbert thought his ears were bleeding. Just him speaking of a women's- Gilbert shuddered. Just the thought of boobs made him uncomfortable let alone- he full out twitched that time. "Yeah, I'm leaving." he said, half way out the door.

"Bye Gilbert! Hurt Matthieu and I will murder you in your sleep!" Francis said and sang cheerfully. Gilbert walked fast to get away from Francis.

* * *

><p>Matthew sat up and yawned. His head felt light and his vision hazy, partly because he didn't have his glasses on. The small man felt around for his glasses and found them on his night stand.<p>

With his new ability to see, Matthew threw his legs over the side of the bed and covered his feet with his polar bear slippers. He yawned one more time, stretching and cracking his toes.

He rubbed his head as he walked down the stairs. "Maple... What smells so good?" Matthew mumbled. He looked over the banister to see a platinum-haired man at the stove.

"G-Gil?" Matthew groaned. The albino snapped his head around and beamed. "Mattie! You're up! Hope you don't mind but I made breakfast!"

"I don't mind... Why though?" he wondered, sitting at the bar and laying his head down. Gilbert shrugged. "I had a good time last night. It's the least I can do."

"Oh... Well... Thanks." Matthew went silent for a second. "We didn't... Do... Anything... Right?" he flushed deep red with the thought of him and Gilbert together made him feel all fuzzy inside.

"No! That would be totally unawesome of me to take advantage of you when you're trashed." Gilbert informed Matthew. He looked at him. "Was I THAT bad?"

Gilbert laughed a little. "Well... You did kiss me..." he confessed. Matthew squeaked, turning a deep shade of red. "Maple! I'm so sorry Gil, I-"

He was cut off in shock by Gilbert wrapping an arm around his waist and another brings his head to his chest. "Mattie... I'm fine with it... I kissed back..."

They sat there for a moment. Gilbert held on tight. He enjoyed the closeness of this. Gilbert dug his face into Matthew's hair. He could smell the pancakes in his hair. He loved the warmth of Matthew near him. It made him feel like he wasn't so alone.

Matthew, too, loved the closeness. No one really saw him. They mistook him for his brother and then just walked away. Every ones walked away from him. But Gilbert was different. He stayed. He didn't leave like everyone else. He didn't even mistake him for his brother which makes him the first.

"Mattie." he whispered so gently Matthew wasn't sure he had said something. "Hmm?" he mumbled looking up at the albino.

The Prussian shyly pushed his lips on the Canadian's. Gilbert didn't know why he was shaking. He got permission from all the right people. It must just be his nerves.

Matthew froze as shivers ran up his spine. But once his mind came back to planet earth, he kissed back with more force than Gilbert thought.

With a sudden shot of confidence, Gilbert ran his tongue along the smaller man's bottom lip. Matthew moaned and gladly opened his mouth for Gilbert to explore it.

As Gilbert messaged his tongue, Matthew's hand shot into the taller's soft hair. Gilbert quickly moved his kiss to Matthew's cheek, jaw line and then his neck. The blonde moaned.

As gilbert started to suck on Matthew's Adams apple, the doorbell started to ring. Matthew unwillingly pushed Gilbert off. He was breathing heavily and he wanted more of Gilbert.

Then the doorbell rang again and again. Matthew groaned and went to it, unlocking, and opening it. "MATTIE!" Alfred yelled coming crashing through the door, almost bringing Matthew to the ground.

"What do you want, Alfred?" Matthew questioned through clenched teeth, trying not to scream at him for screwing up the mood.

"For you to take a chill pill! I'm just here so I can pick up some clothes. Arthur tore my last clean t-shirt and my pants...well... Let's not get into that." Alfred smirked at Matthew's disgusted face and ran upstairs.

The youngest twin shuddered and walked over to gilbert. "Ew." Gilbert laughed lightly. "I'm sorry about him." Gilbert shook his head. "No need. I just hope I have you after he leaves."

* * *

><p><strong>I UPDATED! YAY!:D So proud... ANY WHOOOOO! How'd you like that? I hope that you liked it... PRUCAN! AMERICA! BAD TOCH TRIO! YAY!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNINGGGG! LEMON! SEX! YAOI! WHOO-HOO! WHATEVER THE HELL YOU WANNA CALL IT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! IT'S GOING TO SUCK ANYWAYS!**

Matthew sighed as he locked the door behind his annoying obnoxious brother. He was so pissed that he had to ruin the mood from before. Alfred always seems to be there at the worst times. Without fail he'll come and mess everything up.

He sighs again looking around where he last saw Gilbert. He wasn't there. Matthew swallowed hard_. He left… Not even telling me…._ He blinked back tears_. I thought he was different…_ Matthew thought, letting out a mix between a whimper and a groan.

Heart breaking more by the minute, Matthew went upstairs to cry. Hes been heartbroken before but he thought this might lead to happy ending. Gilbert really seemed to like him… Maybe he got bored? He got one kiss in and realized that he had nothing to offer. _Yeah….That's probably it…._

Matthew shed a single tear before opening the door to his bed room. As the door swung open, he gasped at what he saw.

Gilbert was sitting on his bed, looking at a small bottle. At the sound of the door opening Gilbert's head snapped up. He smiled at Matthew. "Hey Mattie!" Gilbert chirped.

"G-Gil? I thought you left." He stuttered, trying to wipe away the tears in his eyes. While he franticly cleans his eyes behind his glasses, Gilbert slowly closed in on him, putting the bottle into his back pocket for later. The albino grasps the smaller man's chin, forcing him to look up. "Why would I leave you?"

"M-My b-brother? I'm boring? Noticing I'm a no body?" Matthew hissed a little more spiteful than he thought. Gilbert looked at him confused. "You really think after all this time I really care about that?" Matthew looked away with his eyes. "Look at me." Reluctantly Matthew looked up at the red eyes. "I like you. A lot. I don't know why you would think differently."

Matthew knew he meant it. But he couldn't answer him. He only blushed. Getting frustrated by Matthew's stubborn shyness, Gilbert decided to continue where he left off. He dove down and latched onto Matthew's bare neck, taking bits of skin and biting and sucking on them in order to leave marks. Gilbert was marking what was his.

Matthew let out a soft moan. It felt so good. Even when Gilbert bit down too hard it felt amazing. He squeaked when he felt a hand break through the hem of his shirt. It reached up and tweaked his nipples, sending shots of pleasure running through him.

Gilbert broke contact with the teen's neck only to rid him of a shirt. As he began to unbutton his own he hear a small voice call out to him. "G-Gil? C-Can I d-do it?" Matthew was bright red and still looking down. Gilbert smiled. "Of course you can." He whispered into the Canadian's ear as he fumbled with is shirt. Matthew slowly undid Gilbert's shirt with nervousness and the secret want to keep him waiting.

Once Gilbert was free of his shirt he pushed Matthew down onto the bed gently. He connected their lips for a passionate kiss before moving his hand down to handle the ignore nipples. Matthew whimpered with pleasure and then shakily touched Gilbert's chest, making him moan into the kiss.

Gilbert breaks the kiss and takes off Matthew's glasses. They starred at each other for a moment with bare eyes. Gilbert leans down and kisses the corner of the other's eye. "Mattie?" He mumbled, lips still pressed to his eye. "Why do you cover your eyes? They are so gorgeous." Matthew blushed brightly under the Albino's lips.

They were both breathing heavily as they mapped out each part of exposed skin which was too little for Gilbert's taste. His hands traced the hem of Matthew's jeans. "G-Gil!" Matthew cried out. The pale hands quickly moved from the waistline and into the air. "What is it Mattie? Did I hurt you?"

Matthew shook his head and blushed deeply. "N-No! I-I just….I'm…" He looked up at the waiting albino. And with the look he was getting, Gilbert knew what the problem was. "Mattie? Are you a virgin?" He squeaked at the word and hid his face.

"I-I'm sorry… I should just G-Go!" Matthew quickly took his shirt from the floor, ready to leave when Gilbert took his arm. He whipped him around and back onto the bed. Matthew fell on top of Gilbert, their noses bumped. "Don't go Mattie? I'll be gentle." He ran his finger through the soft blonde hair.

He waited from the approving nod from Matthew, and then he flipped them over. Looking down at his beautiful uke, he noticed that he was still so scared. "You can undo my pants first if you want." He whispered to him. Matthew's hands shot up and popped the button open. He slides the pesky fabric off, making sure to take in the smooth skin under it, and oddly enough the albino does wear underwear (which wasn't a total turn on for Matthew at all!), so it let Gilbert's erection shine and stand at attention.

Matthew starred at it until Gilbert tilted his chin up for him to look at him. "Your turn." Before Matthew spoke up, Gilbert yanked the lose PJ bottoms off, and the boxers off with them. Matthew's member stood bright red and flush. The small blonde whimpered and hid his face. "Don't just look at it!" Gilbert smirked and laid a kiss on it.

"Beautiful." He mumbled and took it into his mouth. Matthew gasped and griped the sheets. The loved the sensation of the hot wet mouth around his length. His head flew back and hit the pillow as Gilbert started to bob his head and deep throating him. "Giiiil!"

Gilbert smiled as much as he could and pulled his mouth back to the tip. He paid special attention to the head. He swirled his tongue over the slit which was leaking pre cum. "Nhhh." Matthew sounded as Gilbert lapped up all of it. "Mm, Mattie you taste good." He murmured.

"That was a bit cliché." Matthew squeaked. Gilbert laughed and gave him a quick kiss, then flipped him over onto his stomach. Gilbert just starred at the body that was about to be his. An impatient moan snapped him back to attention, remembering what he was about to do.

Matthew suddenly felt weight being lifted off the bed. His head snapped towards the only side of the bed that didn't face a wall and found Gilbert digging through his pants pockets. "What the hell are you doing?" Matthew asked as the Prussian seemed to find what he was looking for.

Coming back, Gilbert kissed Matthew on the cheek and waved the small bottle from before into his face. "I see Francis _actually_ gave you lube for your birthday. I thought he was joking." Without another word Gilbert squeezed out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and pushed them against Matthew's entrance.

"You ready Mattie? This might hurt at first…" Matthew nodded approvingly and Gilbert pushed in a finger. Matthew squirms under the unfamiliar sensations and near screams at the second finger. "I'm sorry Mattie. I'll make sure you'll feel good real soon." Gilbert started to move his fingers, searching for the golden spot.

All of the sudden Matthew's hips bucked up to Gilbert's finger, attempting to hit that spot again. Pleasure coursed through Matthew. It started at his toe and shot all the way to his chest and settled in his blood stream. He needed to feel that again.

"G-Gil…More!" He choked out, gripping the sheets. "As you wish." Gilbert said grandly, removing his finger and starting to lube up his own member. Once he was sure it was slick enough, he pushed into him without warning.

Matthew cried out in pain. "Shhh, I'm sorry! I just have to hit that spot again!" Gilbert wiped away the tears of pain in Matthew's eyes. "I promise it'll-"

"Just move!" Matthew demanded. Gilbert happily obliged. He started a slow pace, trying to find the spot. But the tightness was driving Gilbert mad, not long after he started to quicken his pace and started to slam into Matthew.

"Nh…Gil~!" He moaned after getting use to the pain of something so big inside of him. It was even better once Gilbert found the spot again. He was crying out his name each time. "G-Gil Imma…"

"I know… Me too." Gilbert snaked a hand around to Matthew member and started pumping. Gilbert wanted them to come together. And a moment later Matthew came with a scream. Just the look on his face as he reached his peak was enough to make Gilbert come as well.

They collapsed onto each other. Gilbert held him close to him. This was his. Matthew was all his…

"After all that, why the hell are you here?" Antonio asked after being informed of Matthew and Gilbert's morning. Gilbert shrugs. "Mattie is at his job. Speaking of which, I need one." He smacks his friend with is foot. "I gotta pay rent at Mattie's soooooooo you wanna go job hunting with me? Don't you hate your job?" Antonio worked at the restaurant Romano's family owns. He sang and played the guitar every hour or two.

He nods quickly. "Si! The women are always crawling on me~!" The Spaniard cringed. "I love working with mi Romano but even he gets annoyed with them!" Gilbert smiles. "Yeah! Working together will be so fricken awesome! IT'LL BE LIKE HIGH SCHOOL AGAIN!"

Antonio sighs and lays a hand on Gilbert's shoulder. He looked his friend in the eye. "Gil this was all sounding really good until you said it was like high school again." Gilbert looked at him, confused. Hes getting his life together! How is the mentioning of high school going to change that? "Huh?" Antonio shook his head. "High school is when this shit started. 'High school again' is _not_ a good thing. Remember you have Matthew now and you're going to have a better life and you don't need to go back to Roderich. Got it?"

Gilbert couldn't say anything. Antonio made a good point. He didn't even know that he was trying to get things back to how it was 5 years ago… _I wonder what else I'm doing to get back…._

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS CHAPTER SUCKSSS! I'm so bad . I'm so sorry! Ooo and Gilberts healing! LIKE THAT FUCKED UP BROKEN BONE THAT NEVER HEALS RIGHT SO YOUR ARM IS CROOKED! (A.K.A. My cousin's arm) so yes this has to be the worst chapter ever! I'm sorry! **

**Okay guys…. I'm thinking about dropping this. I'm sooo stumped! Tell me what you guys think. My mind is so blank. I have 15,000 other ideas and I just need help: /**


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert sat back in his chair and looked at Kiku. "So Bruder told me you owned your own business," he informed the Asian. He looked around in the room. For a classy man such as Kiku, the room looked a bit sketchy. "And me and my friend need jobs, so..." Gilbert looked at the owner and was shocked to see the small man had gotten a nose bleed. "A-Are you okay?"

Kiku covered his pouring nose and nodded. "Yes yes, I'm fine. Please, continue." Gilbert starred. Even though he trusts Kiku more than he trusts one of his best friends, he _is_ getting a bit scared for his life now. "Uh... We just wanted to know what the business was so... You know what, never mind. We'll just go."

The two shot up and started towards the front door which Kiku for some reason didn't want them to go through before. When they opened the door that found an empty strip club. The albino glanced back at the Asian. He shrugged. "We're closed on Mondays."

"Bruder's an ass hole!" Gilbert stated. "I can't believe he sent us to a strip club!" Antonio laughed and shrugged. "Hey, we're good looking guys! Maybe he thought we'd be good at it."

Gilbert pouted. He still was angry that his brother would even think of that. There was no way in hell he was taking off his clothes in front of strangers. Only Mattie. Hmmm... That's an idea he'll keep.

"Come on amigo! Cheer up. There's also that cat sitting job for Heracles!" Gilbert glares. He hates cats and cats hate him. Yet another 'no way in fucking hell' job. Antonio laughed again. "Haha you know I'm joking with you. Those cats hate everyone BUT Heracles. Sadiq gets so pissed when one of those scratch him!"

"That's all fine a dandy! I just gotta find a job!" he snapped. Gilbert ran his hand through his hair and sighed deeply. "Man my life sucks." Gilbert brought his head down. Antonio came and patted his back. "No it doesn't! You got Mattie! Hes the best thing that's ever happened to you!"

Gilbert smiled at the thought of Matthew. His soft blonde hair. His violet blue eyes. His extreme love of pancakes and maple syrup. All the things he loved.

Gilbert smiled. "Yeah... I guess your right... I do have Mattie..." Antonio nodded and pulled Gilbert up from his slumped over position. "Good to know you're not a complete idiot. Now get up, we have to go to the café interview."

Berwald's eye bore into Gilbert. The sharpness of the Blue and just the stone look on his face scared the living shit out of him. "Do you have any other experience?" he asked, looking straight at Antonio and seemed to forget gilbert was there for a moment.

"I worked at my father's café when I was a kid and I worked at Starbucks for a while in high school." Antonio informed his potential boss. "Then I worked at a restaurant for a year." Granted the Spaniard only sang, but he didn't need to know that, right?

The Swedish man turned to Gilbert. "And you?" He looked up from his twiddling thumbs and started to stutter. "W-Well... I-I'vve worked at Ruby Tuesdays. I could make the food. And I've worked at a small coffee shop in my neighborhood."

The blonde was either thinking it over or plotting to kill them both. Gilbert only hoped it was the first one. He didn't want to die by an angry café owner! HE'D CHOP THEM UP WITH IN THE BLENDER! THEN HE'LL SEARVE THEM TO HIS COUSTAMERS AS A NEW SMOOTHIE!

"Thank you. We'll be in touch." He mumbled, and gave what looked like a smile but Gilbert couldn't be too sure. Gilbert smiled back and Antonio got up and shook the owner's hand. "Thank you, we look forward to hearing from you."

"Yeah, thanks Mr. O-O-Osssiiiinnnnstterrrrrr."

"Oxenstierna."

"Right! Mr. Oxenstierna! I'll happily wait to hear from you." Gilbert smiled. Berwald stayed his stone faced self but his gaze did soften a bit… A bit. "Alright... Bye!" Gilbert said quickly, getting a sudden chill.

Antonio pushed his friend out of the office while Berwald waved to them.

Gilbert groaned and walked through the seemingly empty house. He was so exhausted just from job hunting and inspirational speeches that seem to come up more often than wanted. All Gilbert wanted was Matthew.

"!" Gilbert whined. "Where aaaaarrrrreeeee youuuuu?" muffled noises sounded from upstairs. A smirk grew on his face and he started up the fight of stairs.

At first he went to Matthew's room, thinking the small Canadian was talking adorably in his sleep. But as approached the door, there was a note:

_Nope;) check the master bedroom_.

_XOXOXO _

Gilbert's face turned bright red and spun around to face the door to the left of him. He shakily reached out and opened the door. "Mattie?" he called and entered the room.

Gilbert was shocked when he saw the room was lit with countless candles, creating a soft glow in the room. Then, in dead center, was a king sized bed with a completely fuckable Matthew perched on top.

The blonde wore nothing but one of the Prussian's many dress shirts. The first five buttons were undone. Matthew's pale chest was exposed and the sleeve was falling off his right shoulder. What completed the look was the pure look of innocence on Matthew's face.

Gilbert's lips curled into a smiled. "Was this all for me?" he waltzed over to the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist. Matthew slung his arms around Gilbert's neck. Shrugging and looking up to the ceiling then quickly back to Gilbert, he said. "Well, you spent so much time job hunting... I thought you might want a surprise."

"Ooo! Pancakes!" Matthew glares at him, unamused. "Not that ass." he stuck his tongue out. Gilbert smiled and saw his opportunity. He took the small mussel into his mouth and began to suck on it.

Matthew moaned and brought their lips together in an already passionate kiss. Gilbert smirked when he felt nimble fingers pry open the buttons to his suit coat, and then his white dress shirt was shed. "You are very very excited. Virgin want more?"

Matthew blushed deeply. "D-Don't s-say that! I-I-I just..." Gilbert kissed him to silence him. "Mattie, I was kidding." Matthew pouted and Gilbert smirked. The taller chose not to make any more conversation and ran his hand up the smaller's bare thy.

The blonde moaned and brought his leg up to be messaged even more. "Nhhh! Gil! I-I stop!" the albino looked hurt as his little birdie told him to stop. "What? Why?"

Matthew took a moment to regain his composure then he smiled. "Because this is YOUR surprise!" Gilbert looked at him confused. "Just lay back." Matthew pulled Gilbert back onto the bed and on the pillows.

The Canadian crawled up and straddles Gilbert. Delicate hands begin to work on the button of the suit's dress pants. The lovely perk of no underwear showed it's self once again by exposing Gilbert's fully erect 5 meters.

"Mattie... What are- Ahhhh~~~!" the albino sighed as Matthew heated mouth engulfed his length. Automatically, the huge manhood was taken fully in the blonde's mouth. "Mattie!" he cried.

The younger smirked and started to run his younger up and down the shaft. He made sure to cover every inch was coated in saliva. More moans escaped Gilbert and pleasure shivered down his spine as the tongue occupying his shaft went to the tip.

Matthew sucked at the head, tasting every little bit of pre cum that came from it. The pink muscle invaded the thin slit. Gilbert cried out in pure pleasure that came from it. Once a hand came and started to message Gilbert's testicles, it was too much for him to handle.

With a loud moan, Gilbert came in Matthew's mouth. The small blonde swallowed every last bit of it. Lapping the seed and getting every last drop.

Gilbert, breathing heavy, starred at his Boyfriend. "Mattie! How-?"

"No gag reflex." he said withal a smile. "Alfred informed me of it. He was bragging about it. So I thought, since we're identical twins, I might not have one either..."

Gilbert laughed and pulled Matthew into a kiss. As it became more passionate, he could taste himself. "Wow Mattie I-" Gilbert chocked on the words he was going to say. He meant them... He just... For some reason... Couldn't... Just couldn't... "You're something Mattie." he said in replacement of the words. He kissed him one more time and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Heh….heh….heh-AHHHH I SUCK. YOU GUYS WERE PROBABLY WAITING FOR SOME AMAZING CHAPTER WHILE I PRADUCE THIS SHIT! I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A BITCH . FILLERS SUCK SO MUCH IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY! And to fill it up even MORE I put more goddamn awful smut. I'm pathetic! I should not be worthy of you amazing fans (P.S. You amazing fans should give my HARRY POTTER cross over and little mesh pit some love! Ignore the damned summaries!) I am not worthy! *bows to you because I don't deserve you guys* and I'm also coming out with like 2 or 3 one shots! WHY DO I IGNORE TIS STORY SO?**

**But good news! I'm not as stuck as I was! I HAVE AN IDEA! WHOOP! GO ME! But it's all thanks to Daisy-Max1196! GIVE HER A HAND! I should really put her in as a co-author….she is a big help…. BUT SHES BEEN GIVEN CREDIT! HURRAY! Okay I have to finish those one shots (or at least one) and I still need to sleep so GOOD NIGHT! HAVE FUN WITH THIS SHIT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hetalia: Do not own**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"DEAR GOD BIRDIE! DID YOUR BROTHER COME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND JACK ALL OUR FOOD?" Gilbert screamed in the house. The back of Prussian's head was soon greeted with a smack. "No he did not. Why the hell would you think that?" Matthew asked standing next to his loud boyfriend. Gilbert pointed harshly to the vacant refrigerator.<p>

"Oh…That might be why…" Matthew sighed and picked up his car keys. "I guess we'll just go to the store." The Canadian started to the door with Gilbert following suit. A short battle was fought on who would drive. Gilbert ended up winning and sped his way to the grocery store.

Matthew was shaking when he stumbled out of the car. "Why in the hell did you go so damn fast?" He squeaked out. The older shrugged and slammed the door. "No speed limits in Germany?" Matthew rolls his eyes and took his hand, leading him to the store.

"Please Mattie! I want beer~!" Gilbert groaned. He poked his shorter boyfriend's cheek, trying to annoy him enough. "Pwease! I won't drink and drive even though I'm really good at it!" Poking even faster to make the irritation rise. Matthew whipped around and glared. "FINE! Just stop touching me!"

Gilbert smiled brightly and hugged Matthew. "Thank you Mattie! Thank you Thank you Thank you!" The albino unlatched his arms and ran over to the beer aisle, searching for his favorite. After a few minutes Matthew reluctantly went over to look as well. "Kesesesese found it!" He snatched it up and cuddled it to his chest.

Matthew rolled his eyes and walked a head. Feeling like a dick, the Prussian trotted over to his boyfriend, slipping his hand into his own and planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. The smaller blushed darkly, hid behind his hair, and tensed up. Curious as to why the sudden shyness, Gilbert looked up.

To his shock and surprise, he found Roderich and Vash starring back at him. His jaw opened slightly to the awkwardness of the situation. The four starred at each other until one of them had the courage to speak up. "Hello Gilbert, Matthew." Roderich said with a small smile.

"Roderich, Vash." Gilbert replied with a slight nod. Deep down he wanted nothing more than to punch both of them in the face. Matthew had the same mind set, more so to Roderich than Vash. The air was thick with an uncomfortable silence and icy glares. Vash seemed the most out of place of them all. He shifted and fidgeted while the others seemed to be still as statues.

The atmosphere was broken by a cough. "Roderich, don't we need to go? You have a lesson in 30 minutes." Roderich snapped out of his trance and looked at the small blonde. "Your right," He turned back to Gilbert and Matthew. "It was good seeing you two again." Without another word, they push past the silent couple and left.

Gilbert looked down. "Can we go Mattie…?" His voice so quiet Matthew almost didn't hear him. Rubbing his back he nodded. "Yeah, it's time to go."

* * *

><p>The Prussian curled up on the couch and turned on the TV, watching the dumbest show he could. He was trying to get Roderich out of his mind. Seeing him with Vash stabbed him in the heart. It made him want to smack the shit out of both of them. <em>At least they had clothes on this time<em>, He thought. A small reassurance to come of the testy encounter.

Right when Gilbert got up for the first time in hours, his phone rang. Not recognizing the number, he answered with a question. "Hello?"

"_**Is this Gilbert?" **_Berwald's deep scary tone bled through the phone.

_HOLY SHIT HE CALLED!_ "Y-Yes sir! This is Gilbert." _Idiot you only needed to say yes! _

"_**Well, I just wanted you to know you got the job."**_

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "T-Thank you sir! When do I start?"

"_**Can you start today? In 'bout an hour? Your friend will be working as well…"**_

"Yes sir! I'll be sure to be there! Thank you sir!"

"_**Okay. Good bye."**_

"Bye sir!" The line went dead and Gilbert nearly screamed. "I HAVE A JOB! I HAVE A JOB!" He sang, doing a small victory dance before realizing. "I have a job I need to get to in an hour!" With that thought he bolted up stairs to get ready.

"Uh dress shirt! Jeans! Gott what the hell do I wear to a café job?" He tore through his closet quickly, feeling like he was in junior high again and going on his first date. After a while of searching, Gilbert decided on the dress shirt/jeans combo. He couldn't be fired THAT quickly.

With 15 minutes to spare, Gilbert jumped into the car and started the drive at a not-so safe speed. Tickets are only a small consequence that he could easily pay off with his new job. So he ignored the law like the amazing role model he is and got to his new place of employment 5 minutes before the time he was supposed to.

The nervous first timer brushed himself off then sung the door open. "HOLA MI AMIGO!" Antonio cheered from behind the counter. His friend wore a black dress shirt and a light blue apron, which he must have gotten from Berwald because the Spaniard owns nothing black.

"Sup, Tonio. Where's the boss?" Gilbert asked awkwardly, rubbing his hands together in anxiety. "He's needed to drop his son off at daycare. He told me just to open and when you got here to give you the uniform." Antonio picked up Gilbert's combo and handed it to him. The Albino stared at it. "Eh? I only hope he gave you the tutorial on how to make shit, 'cause I don't have a fucking clue."

Antonio laughed and nodded. "Si! He'll be giving you the training tomorrow when we're not open. Right now you just work the register." Gilbert made a noise of agreement and headed into the bathroom to change. Once out he tied the apron and stood behind the counter and waited.

Gilbert was half asleep when the bell on the door rang. He sprang up from the counter he was totally not drooling on and looked to see who it was. A rather chesty blonde walked in with a very low cut blouse and a skirt that should cover all over her ass if not most of it. Her hair was burned to be pin-straight, going a little past her shoulders. Her green eyes darting around looking for her next pray.

She leaded over the counter, exposing her chest further, and smiled. "Can I have a decaf mocha latte with 2 shots of coffee, 3 shots of vanilla, a bit if whipped cream and a cherry on top?" Gilbert's brain twitched just thinking about that slur of words made into coffee. "Uh sure, Tonio you get that?" He called back. Antonio nodded and got to work.

"Sooo…" She dragged out, perking her lips out as she stopped. "I haven't seen you in here, you new?"

Gilbert nodded. "Uhh yeah. Brand knew actually." This chick was making him nervous. Does sexual harassment count if the offending party is a costumer?

The blonde smirked. "Well that's lovely. How 'bout you take a break and we could chat a little, hmm?" She swirled her finger in tiny circles on the counter and bit her lip. Gilbert couldn't help but laugh. He put his elbows on the counter then his head in his hands. "You know, I'd love to but I don't think my boyfriend would like that too much." A smile crept on his lips as hers faded and shock took over.

"Stront! Neuken! You're gay? Verdoemen! Why do all the hot ones have to be gay? Goddamnit!" Her eye bolted over to Antonio. "I bet HE'S gay too! Am I right?"

Gilbert shrugged. "Actually, you are. Hes got a little fire cracker at home." Now the short blonde looked like she was going to blow, just about to scream at the top of her lungs. Antonio, who was also trying not to laugh too hard, put her coffee down on the counter. "That'll be $3.88."

The girl slammed down a $5 and stomped to the door. "You know we have a straight friend! We'll call him for you!" Gilbert called after her. She let out one more frustrated shriek before exiting the café.

The two exchanged a look before bursting out in extreme laughter. Gilbert held himself up with one hand on the counter and the other clutching his aching gut. Tears flowed out of his eyes as he gasped for air. "MEIN GOTT THAT WAS AMAZING!" he choked on his words and laughed over them. It was just too good.

"She looked like she was going to explode!" Spain cheered. "Like she was going to rip out every last strand of hair on her head!"

"And when I told her about Francis! BAHHAHAHAHAHA! PRICELESS!" Gilbert gasped, needing to calm himself before he passed out.

"It was even better than the time Eliza tried to ask out Alfred on that dare!" The room automatically went silent. The subject of Elizaveta was a difficult one, for everyone, but mainly for Gilbert. "I-I'm sorry, Gil I didn't mean-"

"It's fine. We should get back to work."

* * *

><p>"BUT MATTIE! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO TO HOCKEY PRACTICE!" The albino whined, tugging on Matthew's equipment bag. He just got home an hour ago and all he wanted to do was cuddle with his favorite Canadian. But said Canadian had none of it. "The come with me! I don't understand why that's such a hard concept for you to grasp.<p>

Gilbert's face twisted. "There IS a reason I moved from Germany!" Matthew's eyes did their signature roll. "You visit Germany in the summer and you moved from there when Ludwig turned 3. Stop bull shitting me." The taller was baffled so he crossed his arms and pouted. "I DON'T WANNA GO!"

"Whatever! I'll leave you here!" Matthew walked to the door without another word. Though one more glace backwards showed Gilbert's new puppy dog eyes face, which Matthew could not refuse. He sighed. "I'll see you when I get back okay?"

The albino nodded sadly and went over to kiss him gently. "Okay Mattie! I'll be waiting!" Matthew gave him a small smile before leaving. Gilbert smiled back and waited until the car was up the street before returning to his place on the couch.

After shifting through countless TV shows, the bored Prussian simply turned off the electronic device and was left to think. Many thoughts pooled into his head. All of them relating to three important parts of his life. Matthew, Roderich, and Elizaveta.

Matthew was so sweet and innocent; Gilbert shouldn't have stood a chance on getting him! He has such strong feelings for the Canadian for so long it's almost scary to him. It doesn't come as a surprise though. He had known the 19 old for quite a long time. Gilbert did have a habit of falling people he knew for a long time.

Elizaveta… She was one of the best people Gilbert ever knew. She was open minded and free spirited. The opinion of others had no effect on her, and she kicked major ass. Mainly Gilberts. Her smile lit up a room and her laugh got every one's attention. Although she was drop dead gorgeous, she never let it get to her head. The only time she used her looks was to get them drinks at bar or to get free food at restaurants. Elizaveta was truly an amazing person. One that Gilbert missed dearly.

Roderich. The man he went to after losing such a dear friend. The one he fell madly in love with and depended on. The man he trusted more than his own brother. The one he gave everything to, not asking for anything in return. The man he made dinner for every night. The one he thought he'd be with for the rest of his life. Roderich took his heart and crushed it. Stomped on it until there was nothing left.

In spite of all this; why was Gilbert still attached to Roderich?

The door bell ringing snapped Gilbert out of his thoughts and brought him to the door. His jaw dropped when he saw who was at the door.

Roderich stood there with tears in his eyes and a hurting expression. He looked up at Gilbert. "Gilbert, please, I need you. Take me back?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUNT DUNT DUNT! That little bastard! How could he? Well he doesn't give a shit about how others feel. And yes this ass hole has the nerve to this! The balls he must have! So tell me guys; what'd ya think?:D I thought it okay. I loved the part with Belgium. Yes it was that physcopathic bitch! I really hate her so I thought "WHY NOT MAKE HER A SLUT HITTING ON ONE OF MY FAVORITE GAYS?" Please tell me what you think of it! I always love to know! REVIEW!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Gilbert shook his head quickly. "No no no no no! Y-You can't be here! I don't _want _you here! Leave!" He demanded, trying to sound as firm as possible. It was hard while Roderich was pouting with tears in his eyes. His heart ached at the sight.

Roderich stepped foot into the house and pressed Gilbert against a wall. "Please Gil. I know you can't resist me," His hand rode the albino's chest. "You never could." The Austrian brought their faces closer. Gilbert felt his hot breath on his lips. Strings of old habits pulled at Gilbert's will. He leaned in slightly, but not enough.

Something within him clicked and his eyes shot open. "Hell no!" He pushed Roderich away and proceeded to run into the living room. For a few seconds of peace and quiet, Gilbert thought he left, only to find his coming from behind the corner. "Please Gil! I miss you so much!"

The albino glared at him. "What about Vash huh?" "He doesn't need to know! It could be our little secret!" Gilbert looked down at him, disgusted. "Our little secret? We don't need a fucking secret!"

Roderich cringes at Gilbert's tone. False tears started to form in his eyes. "V-Vell you don't have to be so _mean." _

Gilbert's jaw dropped. "Mean? Mean? MEAN? I'm goddamn mean?" The albino screeched, pulling on his silvery hair. Thinking back brought Gilbert himself to tears. "Goddamnit Roderich! What about all those night when I stayed up waiting for you and you came home after fucking Vash? How about when you spent our FIVE YEAR anniversary with VASH? Or! Or! When I saw valentine's gifts in the closet and I didn't get A DAMN THING? "

Roderich stood there in shock and horror as Gilbert blew up. "I mean for god sakes how long into our relationship _were _you cheating on me? I have a hard time believing this all started now! Go on! Tell me because it doesn't matter now!"

The brunette bit his lip, recalling or waiting. "About…6 weeks in?" A small laugh of mock innocence and a shy smile came from the smaller man.

Gilbert stared. His heart was ripped in two and sank in his chest. "Six week? That's IT? You got so fucking bored with me that by 6 weeks you had to fuck someone else?"

"Gilbert please-" He reached for the taller but he swatted the hand away.

"NO! I'm not done yet! Tell me, how many people have you fucked? Over 4 and a half years there got to be a lot of them!"

Roderich counted on his fingers the number of times he broke Gilbert's trust on both hands. "12…" He confessed. "FUCKING FANSTSTIC!" Gilbert screamed, that was 10 more than he was hoping for. "Twelve whole fucking people. Where they all guys or are you lying to me about something else?"

He shook his head. "N-No…All men…"

"PERFECT! I'm glad everything you promised me wasn't a total lie! Now PLEASE tell me why the hell you would lead me on for five fucking years." Gilbert demanded.

The Austrian looked down again. "Well I mean I guess I still loved you and couldn't bear to lose you." Gilbert scoffed. "Yeah and I'm a unicorn on the moon. For god sakes if you 'love' me like you say you do, you wouldn't have cheated. If you love me, we wouldn't be here."

"Gilbert-"

"You know what?" Gilbert asked spitefully. "I'm GLAD this is over. Can I tell you how amazing Matthew is? Hes LOYAL. He HELPS me with things I need. He APPRECHATES me, something you've NEVER done. Hes SUPPORTIVE of me. Oh and you know what's the BEST part? He doesn't cheat on me. He doesn't lie to me. And he sure as hell doesn't have sex with anyone else in OUR bed. You know, hes just a fantastic person like that."

With each stab of the truth Roderich felt more and more tears pile up. He couldn't believe Gilbert of all people was talking to him like this. It was insulting, degrading and hurtful. "Please. Gil, just take me back and I'll show you how much I love you. I'll prove it to you!"

Gilbert laughed loudly. "You'll PROVE it to me? How the hell are you going to do that? Loving me is more than just having sex every day and night. The way you prove your love is to do everything that Mattie does for me. But you won't get to do that because I don't feel like leaving Mattie or cheating on him."

Roderich looked from side to side. "Well if you really want him too I guess he can join in…"

Gilbert stared at him in shock. "Are you fucking kidding me? Are you THAT sick and desperate? For god sake! First; his crazy ass relatives barely let ME have him let alone your sorry ass. Second; I don't want to share him. At all. And third; I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER AGAIN!"

"Come on Gil! You can't say you don't miss me!" Gilbert bit his lip slightly. It was true, he couldn't say that truthfully. He missed Roderich. With all his heart, actually. But he would never admit that, and he loved Matthew more. It was a good thing Gilbert was looking forward to lying to Roderich like he has been doing to him. "I can. I don't miss you. I've never been happier without you. Haven't you been listening to me?"

"Of course I have! How can you think I wasn't? You were talking about that little shit of a boyfriend you have!"

The albino's draw dropped. Anger flooded him in side. His fists tighten and he shot Roderich with a red hot glare that could kill. "DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MATTHEW WILLIAMS! IF I EVERY HEAR THAT FROM YOU AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT YOUR ASS, YOU GOT THAT?"

The brunette jumped at the volume but the words didn't seem to faze him. "Sure whatever you say."

Gilbert was about to blow a gasket. This small mouthy man was mocking him with his cold heartedness. "UGH! Whatever. You know what I want to know? WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CHEAT ON ME IN TE FIRST PLACE?"

Roderich looked at him blankly, then, once again, thought. Most likely a bull shit excuse. "Love and lust don't very much like each other. Can you blame me for falling into the evil hands of one of the deadly sins that lead me to my demise?"

The German stared at him with a crazed look. "Are you fucking kidding me? OF COURSE I CAN! Lust has nothing to do with this! The only thing that is to blame here is YOU and your inability to keep it in your pants!"

"That's not fair! You're a fucking horny bastard yourself!"

"BUT I STAY WITH ONE PERSON! That's the difference between you and me. I stay faithful! Dear god I feel like I've been saying this the whole time!"

Roderich glared, growing angry. Then through a deep breath, he reverted back to his old tactics, begging. "D-Don't yell…Please…J-Just…I want you back…"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. He was getting mad now. He was tired of these games. "Please…It's what Elizaveta would have wanted." The silver haired man stopped all thoughts.

Roderich had just crossed the line.

The acid blood running through his vein's boiled over and rushed all over. A rising in his chest built up, just ready to scream. So he did. "HOW _DARE_ YOU? You of ALL people are not allowed to mention her let alone use her for your gain! I don't care how much she wanted us together because if she knew what you've done she'd kick your ass to the moon! She would hate you more than do now! YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME TO HER FUNERAL! FOR GOD SAKES DEMITRI CAME AND HE HATED HER! You awful awful person, don't you dare talk about the only women I could ever love!"

Matthew stood there in shock. "Gil why is _he _here and what are you talking about?"

* * *

><p>This is...crap...BLECHY BLECHY BLECHY! All gross. Anyways reveiw please tell me HOW bad it is. Alright? Alright. SORRY! Have fun with this crap:P<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"Gilbert invited me over to ask me to come back! I am so sorry Matthew!" Roderich reached for the stunned Canadian, he jerked the shoulder he was about to touch back. "NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Gilbert pleaded. Matthew looked back at Gilbert with his pained expression. The albino's heart sank. He never wanted to see that face on his Matthew ever again.

"Please, Mattie listen to me," He took in a deep breathe. "He just showed up here! I have no CLUE why. Please you have to believe me!" The red eyes glared at Roderich. "I told him I never wanted anything to do with him ever again. I don't even know why hes STILL here."

Matthew looked them each over. Gilbert seemed to be telling the truth. Though so many questions rose into his mind he decided on one that had to be the most important of all. "What do you mean by 'the only women I could ever love'?" He was egger for an explanation that Gilbert seemed reluctant to tell.

Gilbert looked down and took in yet another breath. _Dumbass, you just blurted out the secret you've been holding in for years like it was nothing. Now you have to explain it, _He scolded himself. His eyes rose to awaiting violet ones. Gilbert might as well start from the beginning. "I-I loved Elizaveta ever since we were kids. I use to cover it up by d-doing every other little boy did, pulled her hair, made faces at her, tormented her, but inside I really loved her." He exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair. "I hated sharing her with all the others she hung out with. I protected her from jackasses and other who wanted to hurt her. It hurt watching her with some many other people…Even if it was just talking to them. It still upset me. I was even jealous of Antonio and Francis when they would hang out with her without me."

"W-When she died…" He felt tears threaten his eyes. "I didn't find any other woman attractive and there was a huge hole in my heart. T-Then R-Roderich came into the picture."

The Austrian smiled proudly at his name, which earned him a glare from both Gilbert and Matthew. He quickly frowned again and looked down. Gilbert continued.

"Eliza knew I was Bi at the time and S-She always said she could wait for the day we'd be together. I clung to him at first to m-make her wish come true b-but then I started falling for him." It felt like a stake went right through Gilbert's heart as he finally told someone about his true motives for first getting together with Roderich. He even felt the air escape his lungs as he admitted it. "I-I started loving h-him… The same way I loved her… I was so happy… To have someone to love… to hold… I thought we'd be together forever."

Then anger replaced all sadness. "Then about in our third year together I started to notice he was 'staying at work' longer and that he seemed less affectionate. He seemed bored and preoccupied. Francis and Antonio tried to tell me that he was cheating on me. I didn't- I _couldn't_ listen to them. I couldn't have another love ripped away from me. I was finally happy. I did think I deserved that so I didn't believe them. Even when Francis caught him at a restaurant with some Chinese guy. I brushed it off, thinking it was the parent of one of his students…"

Then his thoughts rose to Vash. It wasn't the blonde's fault but he still wanted to punch him till the end of time. "Then this year. When our fifth year anniversary came up, he was with _him. _He spent our FIVE YEAR anniversary with Vash and got me nothing." He swallowed his anger and looked back up at those beautiful eyes that he loved so much. Though, something was different. They didn't look at him with love or even sympathy. They were cold and spiteful. "That's the night I came to you," He bite his lip as Matthew's expression didn't soften even the slightest. "I knew I felt _something_ for you once you touched my back."

Matthew was still unfazed so Gilbert started again. "After that night I was secretly hoping… somewhere deep inside… that something would happen to me and Roderich… So I could be with you, Matthew." Still, no reaction. "So even though it broke my heart in two when I saw Vash in Roderich arms, I was relieved. I had that off my shoulders and I could love you without stooping to his level."

All of his personal information being spilled out was making Gilbert light headed. He didn't even know what part he was up to anymore. Every thought of his, every memory, every painful moment of his was being relived and spoken. He was telling his side of the story unlike any time before. Gilbert could feel the eyes waiting and boring into him.

They both wanted to know the whole story of his love life. Three in total but it seemed like centuries of stories. Decades of faithful love. Thousands of moments of affection. Millions of memories. Billions of small, true, and heart deep 'I love you's.

Each love of his evolved and grew as time progressed. One started once the person was born and grew from a family love, to brother, to something much much more. Another started as soon as they met for the first time and held to his heart in a tight grip for all these years. And the last that was the most artificial with all its lies, false feelings, and one sided gestures.

"I knew I loved you once you told me I didn't deserve the abuse from Roderich. You just sounded so sincere and loving…All the feelings from the years just flooded in and I wanted to hold you, hug you, and kiss you in one foul swoop. I needed you. To feel whole again, you needed to be in my life. So when the date arose I knew I had to be the one you went with you… No matter what… And it turned out to be the best thing that's ever happened to me."

There. It was out. There was nothing left in his mind. The subject had already been stressed and milked for every last detail that would allow its self to resurface and be heard. Now he was just scared. What would Matthew think of him? What would he say? Would he kick Roderich out? Will everything be the same?

After a few moment of nothing but complete and utter silence with tension you could cut with a knife, Matthew spoke up. "And All through this you loved Elizaveta?" His words rang in Gilbert's ears. This was a test. He knew this. He knew the answer. He just couldn't bare the mere _thought _of lying to Matthew. So he didn't. He gulped and nodded.

"So throughout our relationship you loved a dead woman? So I always came second to someone who's _dead_? You lied about loving me. You lead me on just to fill the hole someone left? I was just someone next on your list? You seem to be going straight from person to person Gilbert!" Matthew fumed. He couldn't believe Gilbert was hiding all this from him. He was so angry. He wanted nothing more than to rip his head off. Instead he started to cry. "Can't be single for more than five seconds! For god's sakes you might not be able to fuck anyone! God forbid that!"

Gilbert's jaw dropped. Why did Matthew think it was all a lie? His love for Elizaveta had to effect on his love for him! Why is he acting like this? "Mattie, No! I-"

"NO!" Matthew yelled. "I don't want to hear it Gilbert! Just! Just! Just get the fuck out of my house! NOW!" As tears poured from his eyes Matthew violently points to the door.

"But-"

"BOTH OF YOU GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" Roderich needed nothing more, he ran out of the house and drove away. Gilbert, however, stood there. "Please Matthew, can I please explain?" He begged.

Matthew glared at him through his tear swollen eyes. "I suggest you come around to get your shit off the front lawn by noon or I'm burning it."

"Please-"

"I'M SICK OF YOU! LEAVE NOW!"

"Matthew don't do this, I love you." Gilbert choked. He leaned down and kissed Matthew softly, hoping he'd kiss back. They could forget all of this and move on. No luck. Instead of a kiss Gilbert received a slap on the face.

He held his red cheek and blinked down at the strong willed man. Matthew wouldn't let him back in. Gilbert was alone again. The tears he was holding in all night all came out at once. Silently he began to fall apart. "F-F-Fine. I-I-I'll leave. I-I'll miss you Matthew." His last try in vain, Gilbert slowly walked to the door with his head down. He wanted to go faster so he could finally cry but his feet would carry him any faster.

* * *

><p>Gilbert drove to his brothers, the only place that would take him. He parked his car outside of the house and broke down in the driver's side. His life was in shambles. Every last one of his secrets were out, the person he loved the most kicked him out on his ass, and he didn't have a safe place to hide from everything.<p>

His hand clamped his bleeding heart. It hurt as bad as it did when Eliza died. He couldn't breathe from the fluid seeping into his lungs. He couldn't even see the steering wheel in front of him, his tears were so blinding. His voice was sore and soggy from the screaming he did in the car.

Gilbert screamed Matthew's name for it was the only thing that would come out properly. The voice broke every time. Sometime he'd pant the name quickly. Sometimes a whisper. Others an agonizing scream that the neighbors could surely hear. But he didn't care. He only wanted his Matthew back.

"Oh! Oh god, Matthew! What have I done? W-Why did he have to come? Why did I have to fall in love with Roderich? Why did Eliza have to die? Why? _Why? _WHY? _WHY?" _Gilbert called to the air. "God why do you hate me? Aphrodite why do you betray me? Eros why did you strike me thrice? I can't handle this! This curse you put me under is not funny, Venus! You and Cupid can stop laughing at any time! How is the pain and misery of a poor mortal man entertainment to you gods? Why do you mock someone who just wants to finds happiness? Atropos why did you have to set all of this into motion with the cutting of her thread? Elizaveta had so much to live for! Even if we-we weren't going to be together she didn't deserve to die! She was supposed to live! Be happy! She deserved all of it! Why?"

What had she done? What had he? Was this all fault? Was he hurting these people he loved because he did something wrong? Was this whole mess because of him? Did Elizaveta die because she was so close to Gilbert? Did Roderich cheat on him because Gilbert pushed him away? Did Matthew get hurt because Gilbert loved him so much?

His breathe hitched. It made sense. Everything that went wrong was because of him. God was mad at him for something that he did and this is how hes paying for it, hurting everyone he loves. Everything that's gone wrong in his life was because he angered _someone._ Now everyone around him is paying for it.

"I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry… I'm so so so sorry!" He threw his head back to look through the moon roof above his head. The stars shinned so bright he could see each through his watery eyes as they spill out of the sides.

A whisper. "I'm sorry." Louder. "I'm sorry!" Louder! "I'M SORRY!" _Louder! _"I'M SORRY!"

His voice rang through the car. His head hit the wheel and he sobbed again. "I'm sorry Eliza. I'm sorry Matthew."

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnd I cried writing this. I know I'm aweful. Do you like myGilbert's rant about love? And the gods and goddessXD Jeeze I'm crazy... But I wanted to be poetic. So I did. How was it? Reviews are very welcomed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Gilbert had finally worked up the will power to get out of the car and walk up to his brother's door step. Only, like the last time he needed someone, another came to the door with a questioning look on his face. Ludwig's boyfriend of three months came to the door. _Ludwig is working late tonight._ The same Italian smiled and hurried him in. Feliciano sat him down and got him a plate of pasta.

"So what brings you here, ve~?" He asks happily. _Why not? They're not secrets anymore!_ Gilbert screamed inside his head. The flood gates of his eyes and mouth were open once again. Gilbert told Feliciano everything. He didn't want to dump all of his problems onto this poor soul but with Francis staying with Antonio and Romano, he had nowhere else to go.

Feliciano listened well. He even shed a tear for Gilbert. Once the albino was finished talking he looked up at Feliciano, hoping _someone_ would be on his side. Someone, anyone. Feliciano seemed like the only one to fit that profile.

"Well Gilbert I understand completely…" Feliciano said with a sad take on his signature smile. "D-Don't get me wrong, ve, I'm in love with your brother but-a I…I'm still in love with someone else…" Gilbert's eyes grew wide. He and Feliciano might have more in common than their love for annoying his brother. "Hes gone now…But I still love him…His name was Severin…" He bit his lip. "He got sick one day and left for the hospital. He told me to wait for him. That he would be back soon."

Feliciano started to cry, silent he was as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Gilbert told him he didn't have to continue but Feliciano wanted to. "My father… He… He told me that his organs shut down…One at a time until his heart gave out. I asked him if it hurt… D-Daddy didn't say anything after that…" Feliciano wiped his eyes and smiled as best as he could. "I can't help it. I still love him. I always have and I always will. And… If Ludwig won't accept that, I don't know what I'd do. S-So I know how you feel. I know it's hard loosing someone you love and that love never fades. No matter what I do I can never forget him."

Gilbert blinked, finding himself in tears once again. This Severin had died a more painfully and more heart wrenching death than Eliza and at a much younger age. Who knew what this boy was capable of? Who knew where he was going? When Eliza died she knew she wanted to go to Broadway. They all knew she was going to make it there too. But this boy only knew the toys he wanted for his birthday and that he wanted to be healthy again so he could play outside with Feliciano again. It hurt him so much to think death took him oh so selfishly away from his family and Feli. It was awful.

He could see the emptiness in Feliciano's eyes. He saw the miss and the want for him back. He could see it because he saw the same thing in his own eyes. The look was a familiar one, but not friendly. It destroyed Gilbert's life for so long. It was painful to see it on another person. Even more so if since this one was such a cheerful sprit it possesses.

"Feli…Would you…Would you like to talk about Severin?" Gilbert asked softly. Feliciano nodded his head quickly, making the ears fall faster. The Italian started to tell him about the child's life. How Severin was brave and strong. He always wanted to protect Feliciano and made sure he was never hurt. Severin lived with his father with an absent mother.

Then when he got sick, it started off as a cough. Severin wouldn't let anyone help him. Even when the coughing got brutal he still said he was fine. One day in class, however, he started coughing up blood. A horror struck Feliciano cried to the teacher. He knew then Severin was very sick. He was never told the extent when Severin was carried off. He was never allowed to see him in the hospital. When the time came, Feliciano's father told him that Severin had gone to heaven. Being young, Feliciano asked his father; "_Will I be able to go visit him in Heaven?_" Mr. Vargas shed a tear of his own and wrapped his arms around the boy and said; "_No. Not any time soon._"

Feliciano never thought he could love again. "Until I met Ludwig," He said with a smile. "He was so kind and gentle even though he looked so mean and scary!" He giggled. "He reminded him so much of Severin…" His head snapped up. "But that's not the only reason why I love you your brother! I just… It was the first thing that brought me to him… If you ask Luddie… The first thing I said to him was 'Is our name Severin?'" Feliciano laughed lightly.

"Well It's late… I'm sorry to have dumped this all on you. The guest room is upstairs." Feliciano smiled and Gilbert knew it was time for him to go.

He made his way to the small guest room quickly. He longed for blissful escape of sleep. It was a world where he could pretend everything didn't just happen. Gilbert wished he could just sleep for the rest of his life. No one loved him. No one was there for him. No one cared about him. What was the point?

_The events of that night replayed second by second in a painfully slow montage. Through Matthew's yelling and Roderich's need to get Gilbert in trouble, there was another person. Gilbert felt their eyes on his back. He felt her eyes bore into the back of his head. A chill crept up his spine as he turned and saw her._

_Elizaveta smiled at him. Her eyes were bright and skin her natural tan, unlike the last time he saw her. The last time her face looked pained and her skin was pale, oh so very pale. Mixed emotions came to him as he looked at her. Love renewed inside of him, sadness hardened in his core, anger boiled, but most of all he was just happy to see her._

_He ran up and hugged her. She was thin but she was there. Her hair smelled like the flower she kept there. It felt amazing to have her in his arms again .Nothing could top it. "Gil let go, I'm suffocating here!" He was wrong. Hearing her voice was a symphony to his ears. He pulled away to see her beautiful face again. He smiled brightly. "Veta, I can't believe it! You're here! You're alive!" _

_Her smile turned into a sad one, much like Feliciano's. But wait… That hasn't happened yet… How did he…? "I'm here Gil… In your dream… But I'm afraid… that's the extent of it…"She bit her lip. "But don't worry. I'm fine." She smiled widely, her eyes over flowing with salty droplets. "And so is someone else."_

_Suddenly, there was a small boy holding her hand. He had eyes as dark and clear as the ocean, his hair was a faint blonde. It was all too clear as to who this child was. "Severin?" Gilbert whispered. The boy nodded. _

_Gilbert stared at them. Ghosts? Is he going crazy? Is his mind imagining them?_

"_Gilbert, do me a favor and tell Feliciano that I still love him and I'm grateful he still loves me." The small boy asked of him. Gilbert nodded, still awe struck. The two figments shared a look and Severin was gone. _

_Eliza and Gilbert were left alone. Gilt waved through Gilbert as he stared at her smiling face. "Veta I am so sorry. I didn't-"_

"_Gil I don't know why you're sorry. You fell in love. There nothing wrong with that."_

"_But-"_

_She groans. "You're still this damn stubborn, are you? I mean holy shit! I'm trying to make you feel better and you're still saying you're a bad person. GET OVER YOUR SELF! You didn't do anything wrong! Now wake the fuck up your late for work."_

Gilbert shot up, looking around the strange room. He had one of the weirdest dreams hes had in a while. He looked to the clock. _Shit, I am late for work._

* * *

><p>Gilbert had his head on the counter again, bored to tears. He had his brother pick up his stuff from Matthew's front lawn. If he wasn't working Gilbert would have went himself and tried to talk to Matthew but he wasn't adding his job to the list of things he lost this week.<p>

The Prussian had already informed his best friend of his issues and Antonio was still wondering whether or not to hate Gilbert. He was on his side of course but the secrets of his love for Eliza hadn't even reached him. So Antonio wasn't the happiest with Gilbert.

The bell at the door rang and a familiar face came in. The blonde from a few days before walked in. This time with a short that looked more like a bra and shorts that looked more like jean underwear. She disgusted Gilbert yet she still insisted on trying her best.

Her evil green eyes looked over Gilbert quickly. She smirked. "You smell like single. Get dumped?" Gilbert glared and sighed. "Welcome to the Swedish café. How may I help you?"

"I'll have a pumpkin iced coffee with a hint of cinnamon and half cream half milk?"

Gilbert blinked and Antonio nodded, starting to make the drink. With a sigh, Gilbert leaned onto the counter. The blonde pressed on. "I'm Bella-"

"I don't care."

Her teeth gritted into a forced smile. "How 'bout I buy you that cup of coffee, hmm? I mean look at you," Her eyes ranked over him again. "So handsome and strong. You deserve a pretty woman. I think I might be able to help you out with that." Her lips curled into what seemed like a sexy smirk that had no effect on Gilbert.

"Listen skank-"

"It's Bella!"

"_Whatever_. The only woman I could _**EVER**_ love is dead. And she had boobs half your size. So deflate those air bags, which are most likely fake, put on some pants and get out of my face. ANY chance you think you have with me is some delusion you fabricated in high school to keep from offing yourself in the bathroom of your step dad's house. WHICH is probably the reason for you being such a whore? You know, your father never loving you, step dad drinking every night. Mother never home from working so hard. That's why you spent most of your high school career making other miserable and fucking every guy in the school so your pain will go away. But listen up, I DON'T WANT TO FUCK YOU. I don't care about having another notch on my belt. I'm looking for someone who wants me for me," Antonio tapped his back with the coffee. Gilbert took it from his hand and slammed it onto the counter. "Here is your fucking coffee! It's on me!"

Gilbert's red eyes bore into Bella's. She sniffled and started to cry. Taking her coffee she ran out of the café.

Gilbert sneered and growled to himself. Antonio looks at his friends. "Don't you think that was a bit mean?" The albino scuffed. "No one thinks about what they say to me is mean, why should I care?" He hissed. His voice spiteful and sharp. Bitterness taking it over.

"No. No no no," Antonio spat. "You are not pulling that shit on me!"

"What shit Antonio? I need help and I'm hurting and you're pissed at me over something I didn't tell you! For god sakes, my life falling apart and your mad at me over something you would have probably yelled at me for anyways! So PLEASE spare me the lecture because I'm really not in the mood to lose another best friend."

Antonio looked down. In a way, Gilbert was right. He was acting like a child when his friend needed him. "Alright. I'm sorry Gilbert… If you need anything, come to me." After a small moment, Gilbert nodded in agreement. He might need more than Antonio could give him.

* * *

><p><strong> I'm not sure so don't ask me. I needed fillers and there ya go! And I don't think those things said to Bella was mean...I HATE BELGIUM! I fucking hate her with a burning passion...So...She will always be a whore^^; READ AND REVIEW~! READ MY OTHERS SI~? BYE~!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Those tulips are beautiful sir!" a worker at the flower shop told Gilbert happily. "Are they for someone special?" she asked, smiling at him. Gilbert gazed down at the flowers. He smiled sadly at them. They reminded him so much of her. "You could say that."

The girl looked a bit disappointed, hoping the man was single. "Well I hope she likes them!" She replied, trying to sound cheery.

He didn't notice though. He was still admiring the flowers. Feeling their soft pedals. Inhaling their intoxicating aroma. He was infatuated with the flowers. "She will. They're her favorite."

* * *

><p>Gilbert stood on the hill top where Eliza was placed. It was her favorite spot. She loved going there with Gilbert when they were kids. She would tell him about how she wanted to go to New York when she was older and he listened to every word.<p>

She looked up to the sky and talked about how she wanted to leave the small town and live as an artist in the city where she has never been. Eliza would make up wild fantasies about eating at the fanciest restaurants every night, shop at Macys for her everyday clothes, and spend her days shopping then at night transform into the star she was meant to be. Then she would be pulled from her dreams and look at Gilbert. Her smile faded and Eliza gazed at him. _"You're going to come with me,"_ She said. _"I want you in New York with me." _

He smiled at the memory and looked down at the grave marker as tears dripped down his neck. "H-Hey Eliza..." he said softly. "I know... I know it's been a while since I've seen you... I'm sorry it took me this long but I didn't think I would be able to..." he chuckled. "I'm still not! Haha."

There was a pause. The air was stale even though they were outside. He bit his lip. "I-I wanted you to know every things better then it seems! I may have lost my boyfriend... My house... My high school love... My best friend. B-But things are looking up! I still have my job! I have my brother!" he stops. That's it. That's all he has. That was less than he had going into this mess. "A-And that's all! But it doesn't matter! I'll live. There's more to life then happiness!" _Don't ask me what_...

He sighed. "My life's falling apart Liza. I don't know what to do... I-I love Mattie but he hates me. I don't think I can handle not being with him..." Gilbert sniffed and placed the flowers down. "Thanks for listening. You're the only one who will..." his lip quivered and he turned his back to the grave.

Still overcome with sadness, Gilbert made his way down to a playground just at the foot of the hill. He walked on the sand to the swings. Then just sat there. Thinking about events. He used to do the same thing with Eliza. In the same swings. But they talked instead of thought.

"Zach, stop it!" a small little girl cried. Her hair was a long brown and her eyes a deep green. If Gilbert didn't know any better, he'd say that little girl was Elizaveta.

Then the boy, Zach, was shorter than her. His hair was so blonde it was almost white. Gilbert couldn't see his eyes but he guessed a blue or a light green.

"Sorry Lizzie!" Zach said loudly. "But I had the toy first!" Lizzie huffed at his rudeness. "I don't care! I should have gotten it because I'm the girl!"

"But you don't act like one!" Zach fought. Lizzie gasped and pushed him down, running off.

Gilbert smiled lightly. _Veta and I had that same conversation_, He thought. Boys will be boys and girls will be girls no matter what generation it is. Maybe Gilbert and Elizaveta weren't that unique. Maybe this was just history repeating itself. Will those two be in the same place years from now? Or will they be everything that Gilbert and Elizaveta were not. Would they live happily? Marry? Have kids? While Gilbert was alone wishing he could be like them.

_If only we could write our own destinies… _

* * *

><p>Gilbert had sat there for hours before he went back to his brother's house. There, he wasn't even able to eat. He just hobbled over to the couch and fell over. It was only 6:30 P.M. but Gilbert needed the blissful touch of sleep to wash over him. In a matter of seconds he was out.<p>

After what seemed like only minutes the albino was rudely awakened by his brother. Ludwig shook him until his eyes cracked open. Then the younger took Gilbert by the collar and dragging him towards the front door. "Yo Lud! What's going on?" Gilbert yelled before he was thrown out onto the lawn. His face met the green grass with a painful greeting. "The fuck Ludwig?" he snapped.

"Ask your friend." Ludwig said before slamming the door.

Gilbert's head whipped around to see Francis standing there with a shot gun pointed to his head. The Prussian nearly shit his pants. He scrambled to his feet. Gilbert's heart pounded in his ears. _The bastard is going to kill me!_ "Francis it's not what you think!"

"I KNEW YOU WERE NO GOOD FOR MY MATTHEIU! I know you'd use him from the moment you said something!" Francis screamed, eyes burning with anger. Matthew was hurt and someone needed to pay. Why not Gilbert?

"No, dude, please! Listen to me!" Francis cocked the gun. "I-It's not my fault! I love Mattie and he took it the wrong way and-!" A bullet grazed Gilbert's arm, tearing open his skin slightly. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT YOU ALMOST FUCKING SHOT ME!" Gilbert's other hand covered the small wound as crimson began to flow from it and pain throbbed.

Francis glared at his choppy work. "Next time I won't miss." he hissed, cocking his gun again. Francis was aiming at his heart this time. "How dare you blame your unfaithfulness on my Matthieu? He 'as done nothing to you! You just take and take from him!"

Gilbert was at a loss of words. They fumbled from his mouth and sounded like nonsense. Francis wasn't even listening. He was counting how many bullets he had. "But not anymore," The Frenchman hissed evilly. "I'm going to kill you so no one has to deal with you ever again."

Gilbert gulped, knowing this just might be the end of him. Conversations ran through his head and all of a sudden one just belted out of his lungs. "PLEASE! Francis I _never_ meant to hurt Matthew! I love him! My past just came up to bite me in the ass!"

Francis growled. "And what does that mean? That you should have a get-out-of-me-killing-you card just because you had heart break in the past? HA! I couldn't care less about what happened to you!"

_Well that crashed and burned! THINK OF SOMETHING ELSE! _Quickly he said "This isn't what Matthew would want! He would want the shit beat out of me but not me _dying!_" Francis contemplated. "A-And if you really want to fuck up years of friendship go ahead! Shoot me!" Gilbert went out on a limb to spread his arms out wide, giving a clear shot of his heart.

For a moment, the stood there. The gun was raised and arms were spread. The between them was tense. Neither of them was going to stand down.

Suddenly, the weapon was dropped. It clattered to the concrete, lucky not to have gone off. With some sense of relief, Gilbert arms were lower slightly. Though his torso was still open for an attack. A fist clashed with his toned stomach.

Gilbert fell to his knees and clutched his aching stomach. He coughed once, twice, a third time was tinted red. He groaned at the sight.

"GET UP!" Francis commanded. With shame Gilbert rose, head hanging. He raised his head slightly in order to see through his bangs. As soon as he was adjusted to standing again, he was knocked down once more. The fist had collided with his face this time. Gilbert coughed up more blood until another shout came. "DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STAND UP?"

With a whimper the albino was on his feet again, still holding onto his stomach. Before he even had a chance to blink, another fist hit the other side of his face, sending him to the other side of the law. Both sides of his face were pounding and his stomach leaped in pain.

They were three good, clear shots. Something inside of Gilbert thought he was done. Though a part knew he wasn't. A foot and stomach met. The foot delivered kicks to his face and legs as well. By the time Francis was done, Gilbert was red and swollen all around. He could feel whatever blood he had left as it circulated, trying to fix itself.

To put the icing on the cake, the Frenchman spit on his friend. "You are a lucky man. I went easy on you," He hissed, turning and heading to his car. "You better pray that Alfred doesn't come after you. He might not leave you alive." With those final words of a loving good bye, Francis got in his car and left him there on the lawn.

Not long after Ludwig came and helped his brother inside, giving him ice and making sure he doesn't fall off his chair. "You know… Your friends are crazy." The blonde informed Gilbert as he applied disinfectant to his left temple. Gilbert hissed in pain and nodded. "Yeah. I know." He said simply, staring at a tile on the floor. It seems as if Gilbert's eyes were glued to the poor tile. He refused to look up. His mind still transfixed on the events that just took place and the words Francis had said.

His_ best friend_ just came at him with a gun. He shot at him. Then he beat the shit out of him. That was something Gilbert never thought would happen. He even said he was glad the over protective wrath of Francis would never rain down on him. _Things change Gilbert, _he told himself.

Then there was Alfred to deal with. He was just as-if not more-protective of Matthew. Francis went as far as to bring a gun. What would Alfred do? Come with a gun as well? But he wouldn't be able to save himself then. The connection and history between Francis and Gilbert saved his ass today. _What will I do when Alfred is pointing a gun at my heart and no one's there to save me? Will that be the end of me?_ He asked, suddenly scared to run into the American.

"Come on Gilbert," Ludwig said softly as he helped his brother to the couch. "You have work tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next day Gilbert limped into the café, his bum leg lugging behind him. Once he was in the small café he saw Antonio and Romano conversing. They looked his way, Antonio's eyes lighting up, Romano's sharpening into a glare. Matthew is Romano's best friend.<p>

"Gil~! How are-," His eyes fell over Gilbert's bruised face and awkward leg. "What the hell happened to you?" The Spaniard gasped. Romano, who also noticed the injuries, cringed then shrugged. "I think he looked better that way." The Italian said spitefully, giving Antonio a quick kiss before leave, bumping his shoulder on Gilbert's. It nearly knocked him over.

Gilbert grasped the chair next to him in order to stay standing. Antonio ran to aid his friend, sitting him down in said chair. "What happened to you?" The Prussian sighed, thinking Francis at least told Antonio. Gilbert then explained everything that had happened the night before right down to what Francis had said.

Antonio was shell struck. "I can't believe he would point a gun at you…" Gilbert nodded, he couldn't believe it either. The room grew silent. Antonio was desperate to change the mood. He broke the silence with an awkward laugh. "O-Oh! B-By the way! I'm throwing Roma and Feli a birthday part in a few weeks~! Since you are my best friend I want you to come!"

Gilbert looked at him as if he was crazy. "I'll get my throat slit."

"Come on. I need you to help me pull it together. Please?"

"Fine but if I die it's your fault."

* * *

><p><strong>*sobs in the corner* this one has one chapter left! *cries harder* It was my second on here! It's not even that long…..Fuck…. Well! Here it is! Chapter 10! Poor Gil huh? Getting the shit beat out of him then having to plan a party for ANOTHER person who wants to kill him. How will this end? Will Matthew and Gilbert get back together? WHO KNOWS? No really, who knows? I don't….<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I have been told some of you were not happy with this. Well I'm sorry and I hope this is okay. But if you don't like this, I'm sorry. **

* * *

><p>Gilbert sighed and arranged the last of the liquor. It was Romano and Feliciano's 21st birthday and they planned to abuse the privilege to the highest extent. It wasn't as if they haven't had drinks before. Now it was just legal. Antonio was looking forward to reaping the benefits of a drunken Romano.<p>

"I still can't believe I helped you with this. Romano hates me." Gilbert grumbled, not in the mood to deal with the small Italian who will bark orders at him.

Antonio pouted and made that sad face that looked like a kicked puppy. "But Roma doesn't hate you~! He never did~! Hes just not nice to people~!" Gilbert raised his eye brows. _Shouldn't that be a red flag?_ The albino shook it off. "Whatever." He mumbled, not wanting to think about tonight.

_Tonight, I'm going to see Mattie again._

"Is Francis coming?" Gilbert asked. That was another person he did NOT want to see. "He might… He said that he had work to do. I'm not entirely sure how true it was… But I'll make sure nothing bad happens, si? It's my little tomato's birthday~! I would never let anyone die~!"

"Good I wasn't planning on dying today anyway!" Gilbert whined. "I better get fucking drunk tonight…" _After I talk to Mattie. _His hand traced the bottle in his hand. He longed for the sweet numbness that was alcohol. It was an old friend that never got mad at him. It was always there to get his mind off the pain he has been going through. It comes in all shapes and sizes. His favorite was beer. He could drink a lot before he passed out.

Antonio looked at him, worried. "Just don't do anything stupid, okay Gilbert?" He pleaded to his friend. Gilbert shrugged. "No promises."

* * *

><p>The music was loud and halls were flooded. It was cramped and reminded Gilbert of a high school party. <em>Romano has more friends than I thought. Wait, they're Feliciano's friends… <em>He groaned. The person he wanted was one of the few here for Romano. He wanted Romano's best friend. Matthew.

The Canadian hasn't shown himself and Gilbert was beginning to worry. Was he even there? Did he skip out because Romano told him Gilbert was going to be there? Was he hiding? Was he with someone else?

Gilbert shook his head. Matthew wouldn't do that to Romano. With a sigh, Gilbert took a beer from the bar and opened it, chugging it immediately. He needed some aid.

The albino walked the halls and chatted a bit. Ludwig drank with him for a while until Feliciano pulled him away. He held a conversation with Feliks about the new dress he bought. Gilbert asked why he bought a dress and Feliks responded that it was Tuesday. After that encounter he talked to Sadiq about sports. It was the first normal conversation he had in months and it was amazing. That is until differences of teams popped up. They agreed to leave it be so no one got hurt.

For a saving grace, Antonio called everyone over to sing happy birthday. "¡Atención! It is time to sing~!" The Spaniard cheered. Everyone stopped what they were doing to gather around the small table. The twins sat across from each other with an ice cream cake shaped like a pasta noodle sitting in the middle of them. As they all started to serenade the Italians, Gilbert's eyes scanned the crowd. If Matthew was at the party, he would be here.

"The fuck is he?" Gilbert hissed under his breath. _Hes here… I know it…_ His eyes swept the farthest corners of the crowd. That's where he found him. On the complete opposite side of the kitchen, crammed into a door way. He smiled widely and sang a sweet version of Happy Birthday. Not so loud as to be heard by the rest but just loud enough to contribute to the song. Seeing him just made Gilbert miss him even more than he already did.

Once the last note was hit and the candles were out, Gilbert tore through the group of people in order to get to him. Sadly, by the time he got to the door way, Matthew was gone. Gilbert swore. He had him and with the abundance he lost him again. "Shit…" He chugged the rest of his beer then started in the direction Matthew probably went.

Gilbert felt himself a glorified stalker. He was tracking down an ex-boyfriend who wanted nothing to do with him. He shuddered. _Wow I really am a stalker…_ Though this was all in the name of love. Shouldn't that be counted as a romantic comedy? Nicholas Sparks would be proud of him! Why wasn't society! Why couldn't this all end in a cheesy romantic song that would fix everything automatically?

The albino sighed, right about to give up when he heard a familiar stutter. "I-Ivan really! I-I don't w-want to go upstairs with you." The scene itself disgusted Gilbert. Matthew was backed against a wall with a drunken Russian breathing down his neck. Ivan sloppily smiled his gruesome grin that was a sign that he will probably kill you. Two hands where at either side of Matthew's body, pinning him there. The Canadian shook under the body that kept closing in on him. Though, Ivan didn't seem to care. All that mattered was getting Matthew into bed.

"Come on, Моя любовь, why can't we have some fun?" He asked smoothly, his lips brushing against his exposed skin. "I want to play with that cute little body of yours." A hand came up to stroke Matthew's cheek. The blonde squeaked and tried to stutter out a denial but none was coming out. The grin grew wider as the hand on the cheek started to move down ward, skimming the length of Matthew's torso and hips. When the hand was about to place itself firmly on the perky ass beneath it, it was stopped.

Gilbert's fingers tightly locked around the wrist of the wandering hand. His red eyes were a blaze with anger, glaring directly into the purple one staring back. "He said no," Gilbert hissed as he nearly crushed Ivan's wrist. "What part of that two letter word _don't_ you understand? Do you need to take English again?"

Ivan groaned in pain. "Hет! Нет! I d-don't need to learn English again!" Gilbert sneered. "Then back the fuck off, kay?" The Russian nodded quickly, wanting out of the situation. Gilbert threw his wrist down but kept his gaze. "_Think _next time you're about to rape someone." Ivan nodded again, breaking the hold and disappearing into the sea of people.

_Now that that's over, talk to Matthew._ The Prussian bit his lip nervously, turning around to see the wide eyed blonde who was still shaking. His mind was blank and nothing amazing came to mind. So the first thing that came to the top, he said. "Listen, Matt, I don't care if you hate me or never want to talk to me again. I just want you to know that I still love you and nothing is going to change that." And that was all he had to say. He gave one more, loving look until he went to the door. Abandoning the party.

Gilbert expertly weaved his way out of the house through the crowd. He made his way to his car and started his way back to his brother's house. Once he was on the road, he thought back to what he said and what he did. After everything, he feels… lighter. The world was lifted off his shoulders. Gilbert was finally able to tell Matthew how he felt and he listened. Now it was up to Matthew. Gilbert didn't have to prove anything else to him.

_I hope you come back to me, Mattie…_

* * *

><p>The next day was work again. There were more customers than usual so it took until their lunch break for Gilbert and Antonio to talk about the party.<p>

"So how did you like the party, amigo~?" Antonio asked cheerfully, popping a cookie into his mouth. Gilbert shrugged. "I helped throw the damn thing, I better have liked it." He chuckled and took a sip of water.

Antonio rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant! I meant did you have a good time?" He waited for a second. "Did you talk to Matthew?" Gilbert bit his lip, catching the look of on Antonio's face. "You know don't you?" Gilbert asked. "You know I nearly broke Ivan's wrist off and what I said to Mattie?"

The Spaniard nodded. "I was there when Matthew told Romano. He was freaking out, not knowing what to do, to talk to you or not," He explained, a smile growing on his face. "Then Romano spoke his mind. This is why I love my little Roma~! He started defending you~! He said he didn't like you but what you did really showed how much you cared~! And that you deserved a talk~! I was so proud of Roma! And he doesn't like you! Hes so sweet~!"

Gilbert blinked. Romano? Unlikely voice of reason? Was this the twilight zone? "He really said that? Romano? The small Italian who would murder me if a eat one of his pasta noodles?" "Si, si, si! Roma thought you treated Matthew very well~! Within all the years he's known Matt he said he never seen his as happy as he was with you. So yes, Roma fought for you." Antonio cheered; happy Romano and Gilbert might actually get along. Gilbert actually made a mental note to thank the Italian later.

Gilbert smiled lazily. "Well I'll thank him later, now I think we gotta get back to work." Antonio smiled in agreement, patting his friend on the back as they got up. They took their positions and waited for the next costumer. It took about another hour before the next one came in.

His hair was in its normal golden waves, his violet eyes taking in his new surroundings, and he had his signature shake indicating he was very nervous. Matthew had on a green jacket over a pastel orange shirt. His jeans hung loosely on his small hips. He was as gorgeous as ever.

"C-Can I have a chocolate muffin and an orange smoothie please?" He asks quietly, looking down at his feet only looking up for the occasional glance Gilbert's way. "Yeah…Sure…" The albino replied as Antonio started on the drink. They exchanged an awkward look or two before Gilbert spoke up. "So… what's up?"

Matthew sighed dreadfully. "I-I've been thinking a lot about what happened… Last night and that night Roderich came over…" He started. It was hard for him to talk about. Gilbert could tell since it was hard for him to even think about it. "And I've been thinking it wasn't very fair to you… I… I wanted to ask you if you'd come to dinner with me…" Matthew looked up hopefully.

Gilbert smiled lightly. "Like out first date?"

He smiled back. "Like our first date." Gilbert was so happy. He didn't even know what to say. His dreams have come true. "Yeah… I'll go to dinner with you. I get off at 7 tonight," Gilbert handed Matthew the things he ordered. The Canadian started to dig into his pockets when Gilbert's hand stopped him. "It's on the house." He said with another smile. Matthew smiled back, mouthing 'thank you' before leaving, and no longer shaking.

Gilbert turned to Antonio, beaming. "Thank _god_ for Romano!"

* * *

><p>Right at 7, Gilbert was out of work. He changed into his streets and waited outside for Matthew. The Canadian came shortly after. They both thought it was a good idea to go back to the place where it all began. They requested the same booth and the same waiter.<p>

Romano came to their table. He couldn't do more to hide what the couple already knew. Romano was happy to see them out together. He asked them what they wanted and they told him what they had last time. The Italian went to place he order.

Once he left, the table grew silent with reluctant speakers. It was up to Gilbert again to break the silence. "Sooo… What are we starting with?" He asked, wanting to clear things up as quickly as possible. This is how Gilbert will win Matthew back.

"W-Well, I wanted to apologize first…" Matthew replied. Gilbert was taken back. Matthew didn't need to apologize to him. "I went too crazy. I over reacted and it was awful. I regretted it as soon as you left. I-I should have let you explain before you left and before I yelled. I-I'm just so sorry Gil. P-Please forgive me. I know it'll take time but please… T-Think about it? P-Please-"

Gilbert smiled sweetly, taking his shaking hand. "Matthew… Of course I'll take you back. I've been waiting all this time for you to even talk to me. I'm not letting you go again." Gilbert reached across the table and kissed Matthew who didn't hesitate to kiss back.

Only the intruding cough of Romano split them apart. Matthew smiled up cutely as Romano placed their food in front of them. "Eat, make out, I don't care but you were getting looks." He informed them, leaving right after.

Matthew looked up and giggled at Gilbert's blush as he slinked back down into his seat. They started eating, half way through the meal Matthew spoke. "So Gilbert… What was Elizaveta like?" Gilbert froze. _Eliza? Why does he want to know about Eliza? _Matthew obviously caught on. "I'm sorry; you don't have to talk about her if you don't want to."

Gilbert sighed. Realizing it had to happen at some point. "No… I'll tell you." Gilbert started with when they were little, bringing up all the happy memories he could. Soon, he and Matthew both were laughing crazily. They had to be the loudest ones in the restaurant. They could feel the eyes one them and they didn't care.

"Wow! She was amazing!" Matthew laughed, trying to catch his breath. Gilbert only nodded, unable to breathe either. With a huge gasp, the words were able to flow. "Yeah! She was a real fire cracker…" His eyes locked on a fragment that wouldn't let him go. "You know… I don't think we would have made it… Me and Liza I mean…" Gilbert said quietly.

Matthew looked at him curiously. "Why? She seemed perfect." Gilbert laughed lightly but loudly, shaking his head. "Because… I would still be in love you with you."

* * *

><p>The next day Gilbert was moving back into Matthew's place. He didn't have much but the boxes seemed to take up a lot of space and weighted a lot.<p>

After dropping the very last box, he sat down next to said Canadian who was reading a book. Gilberts arm draped around Matthew's shoulders, exhaling a sound that was more of a groan and a whine than a dragged out sigh. Matthew laughed at the odd noise. "So Mr. Weillschmidt, you have a boyfriend, a home, and a job. What do you want to do now?"

Gilbert thought for a moment. "I want to move to New York."

* * *

><p><strong>It's over! It's done! One Too Many Times is over! Guys I think I'm crying! But I have to be strong! PLEASE LOOK AT THIS! Now I'm going to have more stories that I'm going to start once I update the other two. There is going to be story that replaces this. It is a time traveling story :) and it's not going to be AU! I know I normally have those but it's not.<strong>

**Anyways! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE READ MY OTHERS! OKAY NOW I'M REALLY CRYING! XD LIKE ME ON FACEBOOK! NO SPACES! Link: ****www .facebook #!/ pages/ Doublequartereighthnote**** /338295126241444**

**READ MY OTHERS! THEY'RE A LOT BETTER THAN THEY SOUND! PLEASE AND THANK YOU:D I LOVE YOU ALL! GOODBYE! NOT FOREVER THOUGH! READ. MORE. PLEASE. THANK YOU.**


End file.
